Aku Papanya!
by ashzlen
Summary: ―Len menjadi seorang Papa diusianya yang masih 9 tahun. Dan Rin, anak imut dan polos yang hanya berbeda 3 tahun dari Papanya yang ganteng. Yuuma, seorang pemuda ganteng yang menjadi sahabat Rin sejak hari kedua Rin masuk sekolah. Apa saja yang terjadi selanjutnya?/CHAPTER UPDATE!/Chapter 11: Sorry and... the Truth?/SAYA BALIK/?
1. Aku mau adik kecil yang itu!

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Vocaloid bukan punya saya  
Tapi ceritanya punya saya**_

 _ **WARNING : Typo(mungkin), aneh, abal, gaje, alurnya gak tentu(yang ini memang ada), dan lain-lain yang berlabel WARNING**_

 _ **Rated : T untuk beberapa chapter awal-awal, T+ untuk chapter kedepan**_

 _ **Genre : Family, Romance, sedikit Humor**_

 _ **Happy Reading Minna~**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _Aku mau adik kecil yang itu!_

* * *

"Pa, kita mau kemana?"

Len menatap Papanya dengan manik azurenya yang jernih.

"Ng? Kita akan kepanti asuhan, Len." kata Papanya―Leon―yang sedang mengendarai mobil.

"Untuk apa kita kesana?"

"Kita akan memberikan donasi, Len. Sekarang, kau diam dulu dan biarkan Papa konsentrasi menyetir, oke?"

Len mengangguk. Bocah berumur 9 tahun itu kembali memandangi kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Sebelumnya Leon sudah berjanji akan memberikan apa yang Len mau asalkan Len menuruti dan patuh pada Papanya hari itu. Secara, Len adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan tekstil seJepang, Kagamine Co-Operation. Apapun bisa dimiliki bukan?―tentunya dengan beberapa pengecualian. Mama Len, Lily, telah berpulang kerahmatullah―maksudnya sudah meninggal, pokoknya itulah―saat Len berusia 4 tahun.

Mobil Len―ralat, Papanya, Leon―parkir ditempat pemarkiran. Mereka sudah sampai. Leon turun dan mengangkut beberapa box kardus dari bagasi mobil. Len ikut turun sambil memasukkan beberapa permen kedalam tasnya. Len adalah bocah yang dibilang cukup dewasa diumurnya yang masih 9 tahun. Wajar saja, Len adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan Kagamine Co-Operation. Len sudah dikenalkan oleh dunia bisnis dan ini itu yang bersangkutan dengan perusahaan Leon sejak Len berusia 6 tahun mendekati 7 tahun.

Sampai didalam, Leon disambut oleh banyak anak-anak. Len yang baru pertama kali kepanti asuhan tentunya sedikit bingung dengan anak-anak yang mengerubungi Papanya. Tapi dia tetap tenang―agar nanti dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau―supaya Papanya tidak tambah pusing dengan suasana dan keadaan.

"Hai, Avanna. Kau baik, kan? Oh, hai juga, Yuki-chan. Aku bawa boneka teddy baru untukmu, lho!"

Len melihat Papanya sibuk berbincang dengan beberapa anak yang mengerubungi mereka. Len tidak suka dikerubungi disini. Tapi melihat banyak anak yang seumuran dengannya dia jadi sedikit tertarik dengan keseharian mereka dipanti asuhan. Bahkan ada anak yang lebih tua dari dirinya. Jangan lupakan adik kecil manis yang pipinya serasa ingin Len tusuk dengan jarum agar meledak.

"Ohayou Leon-san!" sapa seseorang. Leon menoleh kearah sumber suara dan tersenyum lebar. Len memerhatikan orang itu. Seorang wanita sekitar umur 20 tahunan berambut ungu diikat 2 dibawah.

"Ohayou mo Yukari-san." Leon menaruh box-box yang ia bawa ketanah dan menjabat tangan wanita yang Len kenal sebagai 'Yukari'. Len terkejut karena Papanya memegang tangan wanita lain selain Ibunya dan ia sempat berpikir kalau si'Yukari' ini adalah selingkuhan Papanya.

"Terima kasih menyempatkan diri kesini lagi. Apa kau tidak sibuk?" tanya Yukari setelah membungkukkan badan pada Leon.

Leon menggeleng sambil terkekeh.

"Kalau aku sibuk, aku gak kesini dong."

Mata Yukari beralih pada Len yang memakai ransel kuning dipunggungnya. "Wah, lihat siapa ini?"

"Ah, dia anakku, Len." Leon mengusap-usap kepala Len sebelum akhirnya dia kembali mengangkut box yang tadi ia letakkan ditanah.

"Oh, anak yang waktu itu pernah kau ceritakan? Lucunya~" Yukari mencubit pipi Len. Len meringis. Leon tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, dimana aku harus meletakkan barang-barang ini?" tanya Leon pada Yukari akhirnya.

"Ah, sini biar kubantu sekalian kuantar keruangannya." Yukari mengambil sebuah box yang tadi dibawa Leon. Kini tersisa 2 box yang ada ditangan Leon. Leon dan Yukari pergi untuk menaruh barang.

"Len kau tunggu disitu dulu ya." kata Leon setelah beberapa langkah menjauh. Len mengangguk dan duduk dikursi panjang yang ada didekat situ. Ia melepas ransel kuningnya dan mengeluarkan permen yang tadi ia bawa.

"Permen.."

Len mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara itu. Gadis kecil berpita putih yang ukurannya cukup besar untuk seumurannya. Dia memegang boneka jeruk dengan emoticon yang lucu. Rambutnya honeyblonde―sama seperti kepunyaan Len, matanya azure jernih―sama juga dengan mata Len, dan poninya dijepit oleh 2 jepit putih. Ia memakai baju berwarna putih dan rok hitam.

"Kakak, aku mau permen..." pinta anak itu.

Kelihatannya Len menyukai anak itu. Yah, siapa sih yang gak suka melihat adik manis dengan muka yang imut, pipinya tembem begitu, dan pokoknya lucu kayak boneka? Len mengangguk dan merogoh tasnya―mencari batangan permen yang paling besar untuk adik yang ia sukai itu.

"Ini." Len menyerahkan permen pada anak kecil bermuka imut itu.

Anak itu menatap Len dengan matanya yang besar. Ia menatap Len kebingungan. Ini anak maunya apa lagi, sih? Ekspresinya benar-benar lucu sehingga membuat Len meleleh.

Ahhh, tuhaaan! Len gak kuaaatt, tolooongg! ―ini Len yang berbatin, bukan narasi dari Author.

"Kakak... Makasih.." kata anak itu dengan senyumnya yang lebar lalu berlari ikut bermain dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Len memperhatikan anak itu. Ia suka dengan anak itu. Bukan suka yang aneh-aneh, ya. Ia suka melihat adik manis seperti tadi. Kalau nanti punya anak, Len ingin punya anak yang badannya mungil, bibir merah muda, matanya besar, dan pipinya yang kemerahan. Itu impian Len yang masih lama akan terwujud. Lagian, kalau nanti ia punya anak, belum tentu anaknya memiliki ciri-ciri yang ia harapkan tadi.

Tak lama Leon datang menghampiri Len yang asyik makan permen sambil memperhatikan adik manis yang membawa boneka jeruk.

"Len, ayo kita pulang." Leon mengusap-usap rambut anak semata wayangnya.

"Pa." panggil Len.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Aku boleh minta apa saja hari ini, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau mau sesuatu, nak? Kau mau apa?"

"Pa," Len menatap mata Papanya dalam. "kita bawa anak itu pulang, ya?"

Len menunjuk adik manis yang ia sukai itu. Leon mengikuti arah tunjukkan Len. Ia mendapati seorang perempuan kecil berambut honeyblonde berpita yang sedang main dengan teman seumurannya yang berambut twintail berwarna teal. Atau mungkin kebalikkannya―Ia mendapati seorang perempuan kecil berambut twintail berwarna teal yang sedang main dengan teman seumurannya yang berambut honeyblonde berpita.

"Hng? Yang mana? Yang diikat dua itu?" tanya Leon.

"Bukan, Pa. Yang pakai pita dan memegang boneka jeruk itu."

Leon mengedipkan matanya sekali. Lalu dua kali. Ia kaget dengan permintaan Len yang mendadak. Biasanya Len hanya meminta robot-robotan, minta dibelikan majalah mobil kesukaannya, atau ia minta teleskop betulan untuk main-main. Leon bingung. Ternyata anaknya ingin punya adik. Tapi bagaimana Len bisa punya adik kalau Mamanya sudah meninggal? Adopsi adalah jalan keluarnya. Tapi tentu saja adopsi harus dengan pemikiran yang matang, gak boleh asal adopsi dan permintaan Len beres. Leon diam menatap dalam mata anaknya.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali? Kenapa Len gak bilang dulu sama Papa sebelumnya?"

"Aku gak tau kalo disini ada adik manis kayak dia. Lagian aku bukan mau punya adik, aku mau jadi Pa―"

"Len. Anak itu gak bisa dibawa pulang..."

"Kenapa? Kan aku boleh minta apa aja sama Papa hari ini."

Leon mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Tau bakal begini, Len gak bakal dia ajak tadi. Dan ngapain juga dia bilang bakal nurutin apa yang Len mau tanpa pengecualian, contohnya―"Kamu boleh minta apa aja ama Papa kecuali adik, benda langit, atau Mama baru. Ngerti?" atau "Ayo ikut Papa kepanti asuhan, nanti Papa bakal beliin kamu mainan baru yang kamu mau." Leon jadi kesal dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Ya, pa?" Len memohon pada Papanya.

Leon makin bingung. Ini bukan masalah yang langsung beres dengan hanya bilang 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'. Kalau dia bilang 'Tidak', dia bakal tercap sebagai 'Papa Pengkhianat' oleh Len. Dia gak mau kalau harus disamakan sama penjahat atau penipu. Dan kalau dia bilang 'Ya', bisa-bisa dia kenapa dampak Negatif, contohnya―"Leon, kamu punya anak lagi?" atau "Leon, ini anakmu? Kau punya anak lagi? Dengan siapa?". Sebenarnya simpel sih, dia tinggal bilang―"Ini anak yang aku adopsi dari panti asuhan." ―aja. Itu juga bagi yang nanya. Dia seorang pemilik perusahaan tekstil terbesar se Jepang, lho. Kenalannya pasti banyak. Kalau orangnya gak nanya, orang itu pasti mikir yang aneh-aneh, contohnya―"Si Leon habis *piiipp* sama siapa, ya?".

Dengan bodohnya dia bilang,

"Ya udah, ayo kita ke Yukari-san!"

 _Tidaaak! Aku ngomong apaan sih? Aduh, dasar LEON BEGO!_ Leon membatin. _Tadi aku ngomong 'Ya udah, ayo kita ke Yukari-san!', ya?. Aduh! Leon, Leon! Jadi serba salah kan? Kalo dibatalin nanti dikira PHP lagi!_

"Wah, beneran Pa? Yey! Ayo!" Len dengan semangat beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayo, dia bakal jadi adik perempuanmu yang lucu!" Leon tertawa lebar―tertawa dengan menyakitkan.

.

.

.

"Yukari-san.." panggil Leon.

"Ng? Belum pulang? Kukira sudah. Ada apa, Leon-san?" tanya Leon.

"Aku mau mengadopsi anak berumur 6 tahun yang memakai pita itu..."

"Maksudmu Rin?"

"Rin?"

"Iya, namanya Kazune Rin."

"Yah siapalah itu, aku akan mengadopsinya."

"Kau akan jadi Papa barunya, dong?" Yukari tertawa lebar.

"Bukan Papa―Leon―yang jadi Papanya, aku yang bakal jadi Papanya." Len menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"EH?"

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter : Chapter 2. Anakku Rin_**

 _ **Mind to Review, Favorite and Follow?**_


	2. Anakku Rin

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Vocaloid bukan punya saya  
Tapi ceritanya punya saya**_

 _ **WARNING : Typo(mungkin), aneh, abal, gaje, alurnya gak tentu(yang ini memang ada), dan lain-lain yang berlabel WARNING**_

 _ **Rated : T untuk beberapa chapter awal-awal, T+ untuk chapter kedepan**_

 _ **Genre : Family, Romance, sedikit Humor**_

 _ **Happy Reading Minna~**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _Anakku Rin_

* * *

Yukari dan Leon terkejut dengan apa yang Len katakan. Dia bakal jadi Papanya? Jelas itu pasti bikin orang kaget. Apa maksudnya menjadi seorang 'Papa' diusianya yang masih 9 tahun? Lebih pantes kalo disebut 'Kakak', kan? Belum lagi kalau Len jadi Papanya, berarti Leon udah jadi 'Kakek' dong? Leon gak mau disebut dengan panggilan tua kayak gitu diusianya yang masih 30 tahun!

"Len, gak mungkin kan, kalo kamu jadi Papanya? Lagian umurmu kan ma―"

"Kan Len boleh minta apa aja yang Len mau." Len memotong dengan alasan pamungkasnya. Leon kicep. Leon garuk-garuk kepala. Gatel banget mikirin apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"Ya tapi, kan―"

"Berarti Papa bohong dong sama Len?"

"Oke oke, kamu jadi Papanya.." kata Leon pasrah.

Yukari memerhatikan sepasang Papa dan anak yang satu ini dengan heran. Ini obrolan antara Papa dan anak atau calon Kakek dan calon Papa? Sebenernya kedua juga sama aja, sih. Yukari sweatdrop. Leon berbisik pada Yukari.

"Jangan dengerin dia. Pokoknya aku adopsi 'Rin'..."

Yukari mengangguk dan segera mengurus surat keterangannya. Ia masih bertanya-tanya pada dirinya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi itu bukan urusannya dan dia tidak mau ambil pusing.

* * *

Sekitar setengah jam termasuk obrolan basa-basi semua beres. Kagamine Leon dan Kagamine Len berjalan menuju mobil. Ah, ketinggalan! Bersama dengan Kagamine Rin―anak baru idamannya Len―maksudnya anak angkatnya Leon.

"Hei, sekarang namamu jadi Kagamine Rin, sama kayak nama keluarga Papa, Kagamine Len!" Len menuntun tangan Rin.

"Kakak yang tadi ngasih aku permen, kan?"

"Jangan panggil aku kakak, dong. Aku kan Papamu."

"Orang yang harus aku panggil Papa kan, orang ini." Rin menunjuk Leon.

"Iya kau benar. Kau harusnya memanggilku Papa dan memanggil Len kakak." balas Leon.

"Salah salah. Rin harusnya memanggilku Papa dan memanggil Papa Leon―Kakek!" Len mengingatkan pada Rin. Rin yang polos hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Sebuah panah menancap kedada Leon. Leon yang ganteng begini dipanggil Kakek? Apa kata dunia? Dia masih muda woii! Apa jadinya kalau ditwitter muncul hastag #Kakek30tahunLeon. Dia kan terkenal, secara, pemilik perusahaan tekstil terbesar se Jepang! Terbesar ketiga setelah Amerika dan Jerman―ini ngasal, jangan percaya beneran. Hastag kayak gitu bisa muncul kapan aja tanpa diduga-duga, lho! Reputasinya bisa hancur! Mau taruh dimana muka Leon yang ganteng ini, adohh, tuhaaann?

"Nah, Rin, coba panggil 'Papa Len'." Len mengusap-usap kepala Rin.

"Papa Len." Rin menatap Papanya itu dengan mata yang besar.

"Nah, iya bagus. Coba panggil 'Kakek Leon'." Len berkata pada Rin seperti mengeja-eja pada kata 'Kakek Leon'.

"Kakek Leon."

Sumpah, Leon naik darah waktu dia denger kata itu. Dia juga selalu ngebatin _Kenapa sih, kata-kata 'Kakek' disini diulang-ulang terus? Bikin kesel aja!_ Oh, tuhaan, berikanlah Leon kekuatan! Mungkin ini azab buat Leon karena waktu itu dia sempat nge-PHPin karyawannya yang minta naik gaji buat beliin anak semata wayangnya mainan baru.

"Iya, betul. Saat liburan usai nanti, kamu bakal sekolah juga disekolahan Papa. Kamu kelas 1 SD, kan?" Len mengajak Rin mengobrol.

"Iya, Pa."

Sebenarnya Leon merasa terpanggil saat kata 'Papa' atau 'Pa' keluar. Tapi ia sadar panggilan itu tertuju untuk Len.

"Papa, surat adopsinya mana? Sini Len yang pegang." Len menodongkan tangan pada Papanya. Bagus. Disini Leon bisa ngibulin Len dan tetap jadi 'Papa' Rin, bukan 'Kakek' Rin. Dengan bukti surat adopsi, gak bakal ada hastag #Kakek30tahunLeon atau pikiran macem-macem tentang orang yang ngira dia udah *piiip*an ama orang lain selain Lily.

"Gak ada surat adopsi, Len. Rin kan udah dibawa pu―"

"Papa pikir Len bego, ya? Rin kan udah dibawa pulang, itu namanya adopsi. Dan kalau adopsi pasti ada suratnya, dong!" Len sewot.

Leon menatap Len horor. Omaygadh, sejak kapan anaknya mulai ngomong 'bego' sama Papanya sendiri?! Leon sedikit menyesal sudah mengajarkan pada Len macam-macam mengenai urusan bisnis termasuk adopsi diusianya yang masih muda begini. Lagian kapan dia ngajarin tentang adopsi ke Len? Dia nggak inget, tuh!

( _Len, didunia ini ada yang namanya adopsi. Adopsi perlu dilakukan disaat-saat kritis dalam keluarga Kagamine. Contohnya kamu sudah tua dan butuh ahli waris, atau kau sudah beristri tapi istrimu tidak bisa punya anak, maka kau harus mengadopsi. Adopsi harus ada surat keterangannya, kalau enggak ada, perlu dipertanyakan tuh, panti asuhannya!_ )

Leon adalah Papa Jahannam yang mengajarkan anaknya sendiri menggunakan kata-kata 'beristri' bahkan 'tidak bisa punya anak' diusia anaknya yang masih dibawah umur. Tapi kata-kata itu terlanjur Leon lontarkan seperti kol yang dilempar Cabbage*entahlah* dalam Plants vs Zombies. Lagian suatu saat Len bakal tau juga. Diberitahukan lebih awal apa salahnya? ―Ya, otakmulah yang salah, Leon.

Mereka masuk kemobil dan Leon segera menyalakan mesin mobil. Sekitar beberapa menit setelah meninggalkan panti asuhan, Rin berkata :

"Kakek, aku lapar."

Leon hampir banting stir saat mendengar suara moe dari cucunya―sebenarnya Leon benci mengakui ini.

"Uh oke, ayo kita beli bahan makanan dan makan dirumah." Leon memberhentikan mobilnya didepan toko keluarga.

"Kalian tunggu disini, ya?" kata Leon membuka pintu mobil tengah.

"Ehh? Aku gak diajak?" tanya Rin.

"Tenang Rin, kan ada Papa." Len memeluk Rin. Rin menatap Leon. Leon memutar bola matanya.

"Iya, Rin disini saja sama Len, oke?" Leon mengacungkan jempolnya. Rin mengangguk dan Leon pergi masuk kedalam toko keluarga.

Selang beberapa menit, Leon keluar membawa dua kantung belanjaan. Ia masuk mobil dan segera menyiapkan kunci.

"Ayo pulang." Leon menyalakan mesin mobil.

Len melihat pemandangan diluar dengan senyum mengembang. Impiannya menjadi Papa dengan anak manis idamannya sudah terwujud. Rin sedang bengong melihat gantungan pisang yang bergoyang-goyang yang Len ikat diventilasi AC. Dia pasti anak yang polos. Anak kecil yang polos sangat imut. Untuk itu Len bertekad agar menjadikan Rin anak yang polos selamanya.

* * *

Saat sampai dirumah dan mobil selesai parkir. Len langsung menghambur kedalam membawa kantung belanjaan. Pintunya tidak dikunci tentu saja, ada beberapa maid dan butler didalam. Leon menatap Len yang sudah masuk kedalam dengan terbirit-birit sampai cepirit―ralat; hanya terbirit-birit―dengan menggeleng-geleng kepala. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan anak semata wayangnya itu―Semata wayang? Bukannya ada Rin? ―Hei, bung, sadarlah, Rin itu cucunya, bukan anaknya.

Leon menggendong Rin masuk kedalam. Pikirannya tentang hastag #Kakek30tahunLeon masih terbayang. Bisa-bisa nanti followersnya berkurang. Kalau udah begitu gimana? Gak ada yang ngefavorite sama ngeRT mentionnya dong?

 _Dapur._

"Len-kun, anda perlu saya bantu?" tawar Neru, maid dikediaman Kagamine.

"Gak usah, Neru. Biar aku aja." Len kelihatan kesusahan membuka cangkang telur.

"Tapi liat tuh, dapurnya berantakan. Nanti kalau Leon-sama marah gimana? Nanti saya yang kena ampasnya."

"Ya, itu masalah kamu, dong. Gak usah curcol, deh. Aku mau bikin telor dadar spesial buat Rin, tau. Udah ah, kamu ganggu konsentrasi aku doang tau, gak? Kalo gitu kamu beresin dapurnya yang sekarang berantakan aja deh.."

 _Neru Akita, 20 tahun, Maid―korban bully oleh majikannya yang 11 tahun lebih muda darinya._

* * *

"Rin, kamarmu disini, ya." Leon membukakan pintu kamar. Ada ranjang dan lemari. Simpel. Belum ada apa-apa karena Rin juga datangnya mendadak.

Rin menatap Leon dan mengangguk senang. Leon menghela nafas sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu berani tidur sendiri?" tanya Leon.

"Berani kok, kek."

Leon menjerit. Dalam hati. Bisa gak kata 'kek'-nya dihilangin aja?

"Nanti aku bakal ngeganti barang-barang dikamar ini dengan barang yang lebih lucu lagi. Sekarang kamu pakai yang ini dulu, oke?" Leon gak sudi nyebut dirinya sendiri 'Kakek'. Jadi kata yang harusnya 'Kakek' ia ganti jadi 'aku'. Kata-kata yang sebenarnya adalah―"Nanti Kakek bakal ngeganti barang-barang dikamar ini dengan barang yang lebih lucu lagi. Sekarang kamu pakai yang ini dulu, oke?"

Rin mengangguk lagi.

Len membuka pintu kamar Rin.

"Nah, Rin, ayo makan sama Papa. Papa bikin telur spesial lho!"

Rin menghambur kesisi Len.

"Yey! Ayo, pa!"

"Yuk, makannya dikamar Papa Len aja!" Len mengajak Rin menuju kamarnya. Rin mengangguk. Ia membuntuti Len.

Leon sempat melihat bentuk dari telur buatan Len. Gak layak makan, tuh. Nanti kalo Rin keracunan gimana? Nanti bisa-bisa dia dibilang― "Baru ngeadopsi anak, eh, anaknya langsung diracunin. Orang tua macam apa dia?". Dia bisa bilang begini sebenernya― "Papanya itu Len, bukan saya. Saya dianggap kakek disini." Tapi mana ada yang bakal percaya begitu. Mereka pasti bakal mikir kejenjang yang lebih aneh bukan? Lagian dia gak sudi nyebut kata-kata 'Kakek' keluar dari mulutnya. Contohnya―" Anak umur 9 tahun punya anak yang umurnya udah 6 tahun? Mungkin Kagamine Leon emang udah gak waras..."

Leon bergegas menuju kamar Len.

"Len, stop! Telurmu itu bentuknya aneh―gak berbentuk malah! Jangan dikasih ke Rin! Itu gak layak makan, tau!" Leon mencoba menghentikan Len.

"Papa diem aja, ya. Yang punya hak terhadap Rin itu Len. Lagian tadi Rin bilang telurku enak, kok!" bantah Len.

"Coba sini Papa icip-icip." Leon memotong telur buatan Len dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

Mata Leon terbelalak. Ini.. Luar biasa... Enak banget! Ini masakkan anak umur 9 tahun? Gak nyangka dibalik bentuknya yang jelek begini, rasanya enak banget! Ibaratnya kayak buah durian aja deh, luarnya jelek tapi dalemnya manis. Tapi gimana pun juga pendapat orang tentang sesuatu kebanyakan kan diliat dari tampilannya dulu! Wajar kalo Leon salah paham..

"Oke oke, jaga Rin baik-baik. Nanti Miriam kesini bawa kue." Leon menutup pintu kamar Len.

Len mengangguk.

"Papa, surat adopsi Rin mana?" Len kembali menodong.

Leon tertawa keras. Dalam hati.

"Len, meski Papa kasih surat adopsinya kekamu, nama yang terpampang disitu tetap Kagamine Leon. Jadi, Papalah 'Papa Rin' yang sebenarnya."

Leon lega. Untungnya Yukari menulis nama 'KAGAMINE LEON' dengan jelas sebagai wali yang sah. Dengan begitu pemikirannya tentang yang macam-macam mulai pudar.

"Papa masih ngira Len bego, ya? Kalo gitu aku tinggal hapus huruf 'O'-nya aja, dong? Kan namanya berubah dari KAGAMINE LEON jadi KAGAMINE LEN. Salah sendiri Papa ngasih aku nama yang mirip-mirip gitu!" Len sewot.

Leon berani bersumpah. _Lily lah yang memberimu nama 'Len', nak..._

Tuhaaan, berikanlah Leon ketabahan menghadapi semua yang terjadi...

* * *

 **A/N : Yang udah ngereview, makasih banyak! Mikan sih pengennya ngebalas semua review yang masuk, cuma, nanti seberapa panjangnya fic ini nanti? Gomen kalo gak dibales... ;_;**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter : Chapter 3. Sekolah dan Yuuma**_

 _ **Mind to Review, Favorite and Follow?**_


	3. Sekolah dan Yuuma

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Vocaloid bukan punya saya  
Tapi ceritanya punya saya**_

 _ **WARNING : Typo(mungkin), aneh, abal, gaje, alurnya gak tentu(yang ini memang ada), dan lain-lain yang berlabel WARNING**_

 _ **Rated : T untuk beberapa chapter awal-awal, T+ untuk chapter kedepan**_

 _ **Genre : Family, Romance, sedikit Humor**_

 _ **Happy Reading Minna~**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _Sekolah dan Yuuma_

* * *

Liburan musim panas telah usai. Rin masuk kesekolah yang sama dengan Len. Len dengan bangga menuntun Rin masuk kegerbang sekolah. Disana ia bertemu dengan sahabatnya, Mikuo.

"Woah, Len. Ini adikmu, ya? Aku gak pernah tau kamu punya adik! Manis, lho! Mirip sama kamu." Mikuo memperhatikan Rin yang terus menggenggam tangan Len erat.

"Bukan Mikuo, dia anakku, namanya Rin!" Len memperkenalkan Rin dengan bangga.

Mikuo menatap Len horror. Len punya anak? Niat iseng Mikuo muncul.

"Ooh, ini Papamu, ya, Rin-chan?" tanya Mikuo sedikit membungkuk, menjajarkan posisinya dengan wajah Rin.

Rin mengangguk dengan senyumnya.

"Iya, ini Papaku. Namanya Len. Papa yang paling baik!" Rin tersenyum lebar.

Oh, hell. Mikuo juga tau namanya Len. 4 tahun dia jadi sahabat Len, masa gak tau nama sahabatnya sendiri? Bisa aja sih, siapa tau dia nanti kejedot dan amnesia seketika.

"Oh, gitu ya? Kalo gitu, mana Mamamu?" tanya Mikuo.

Rin mendongak menatap mata Len. Berharap mendapat jawaban untuk pertanyaan dari teman Papanya itu. Len berdecak tidak suka.

"Papa, siapa Mamaku?" tanya Rin. Len kicep.

"Mama kamu... Nggak tau.. Papa nggak tau!" jawab Len asal. Rin menunduk sedih.

"Hayoloh Len, kau membuat moodnya down, tuh!" Mikuo menyalahkan Len dengan wajah jailnya.

Kau pikir ini salah siapa, Mikuo?

.

.

Len mengantar Rin masuk kekelasnya.

"Nah Rin, kau berani, kan, kekelas sendiri? Sensei disini baik-baik, kok!" kata Len.

"Iya Pa." Rin mengangguk dan masuk kekelas barunya. Len tersenyum.

Saat Len ingin kembali kekelasnya, dia bertemu dengan Miki-sensei.

"Hai Len-kun, habis mengantar adikmu masuk kekelas, ya?" tanya Miki manis. Miki-sensei adalah guru favorite Len.

Aduh, berapa kali harus Len bilang sih, kalo dia itu Papanya Rin?

"Bukan sensei, Rin bukan adik Len." Len menggeleng.

"Hah? Siapa, dong? Apa dia sepupumu?" tanya Miki tidak melupakan senyumnya.

"Bukan, aku Papanya."

Miki mengerjapkan matanya sekali lalu dua kali.

"A-anakmu?" Miki tampak terkejut. Len mengangguk.

"Ah, begitu, ya? Kalau begitu, sensei mau kembali kelaboratorium IPA dulu ya, Len? Semoga harimu menyenangkan!" Miki terburu-buru kembali kelaboratorium IPA.

Len taukah kamu, semakin kamu bilang keorang lain kalau kau Papanya Rin, semakin harga diriku jatuh... ― _Leon, 30 tahun, pemilik perusahaan Kagamine Co-Operation, ternistakan oleh anaknya sendiri dan mendapat gelar Kakek 30 tahun_.

* * *

Pulang sekolah, Len dijemput oleh supir pribadinya―dan Rin. Sebenarnya Len selalu mengajak Mikuo karena rumah mereka berdekatan tapi kata Mikuo dia harus menemani Luki, sepupunya yang satu kelas dan biar sepupu rumah mereka berdua sangat berjauhan, membeli video game baru dan memainkannya bersama. Memang, jahat sekali. Mereka main berdua dan Len gak diajak. Padahal mereka bertiga adalah sohib sejati. Tapi apa boleh buat, Len juga gak bisa menyeret Rin ikut main video game diantara 3 cowok begitu. Sebagai Papa yang baik, Len harus lebih mementingkan keluarga daripada kesenangan sendiri―begitu pikir Len. Anak 9 tahun macam apa yang sudah memikirkan tentang berkeluarga? Tapi ini juga salah Leon sudah mengajari Len tentang bisnis dimasa kecilnya.

Leon―Jadi ini salahku? Siapa juga yang mau berperan jadi Papanya?!

Len memikirkan kata-kata Mikuo tadi. Tentang Mama. Masa Len harus menikah diumurnya yang masih 9 tahun ini? Gak mungkin, kan?  
―Lebih gak mungkin kalau kau punya anak diumurmu yang masih 9 tahun itu, tau!

Tapi Len gak mau menikah diumurnya yang masih 9 tahun―Terus kenapa kau punya anak?―. Len mau menikmati masa hidupnya bersama Rin, anak manis idamannya. Memikirkan Mama membuat Len pusing. Lagian, dia kan kehilangan sosok Mama saat umurnya masih 4 tahun. Mana tau dia tau soal Mamah-mamahan?

Mungkin Len harus sedikit lebih dewasa untuk mencari sosok 'Mama' buat Rin...

* * *

Dihari kedua, Rin masuk kekelasnya dengan langkah santai. Dihari keduanya ini dia belum juga dapat teman. Miris. Memang. Padahal saat memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas, harusnya dia tinggal bilang kalau dia adalah anak dari Kagamine Len.

"Kagamine-san, pensilmu jatuh."

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Rin. Rin menoleh kepada seseorang yang ada disampingnya. Sesosok anak lelaki berambut merah muda sebayanya menyerahkan pensil bergambar jeruk milik Rin yang jatuh.

"Pensilmu jatuh." Ulangnya. Rin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Oh, terima kasih..." Rin mengambil pensilnya.

"Aku Megurine Yuuma. Salam kenal." Yuuma mengulurkan tangannya. Rin menjabatnya.

"Salam kenal juga."

"Ah ya, Kagamine-san, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Haku-sensei?" tanya Yuuma duduk dikursinya yang ada diseberang kursi Rin.

Rin mengangguk.

"Panggil Rin aja juga gak papa, kok."

Yuuma manggut-manggut lalu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, panggil aku Yuuma!" Ia mulai tertarik dengan teman perempuan berpita barunya.

"Hari ini mau makan kue dirumahku?" tawar Yuuma.

"Apa ada permen?"

"Tentu saja."

"Boleh!"

Sejak saat itu, Rin dan Yuuma mulai bersahabat. Sahabat baik. Kayak pacaran malah. Len sebenarnya tidak suka anaknya itu digandeng-gandeng oleh orang lain. Apalagi sama cowok cakep macam Yuuma. Masih kelas 1 SD aja udah terbilang cukup tinggi untuk anak seumurannya. Kalo dia udah SMP tingginya bakal semana? Kalo dia jadi suami Rin kelak, bisa-bisa tingginya melebihi Len, dong? Mau taruh dimana muka Len?

* * *

Rin pulang. Tidak perlu dijemput atau pakai embel-embel segala, cukup berjalan kaki juga sampai. Rumah Yuuma ternyata sangat dekat dari rumah Rin yang sekarang. Anak manis berpita itu melepas sepatunya. Len menghambur keluar.

"Rin, kamu gak papa kan?" tanya Len sedikit panik.

"Iya, Pa. Gak papa. Aku kan udah bilang habis dari rumah Yuuma." Rin menatap Len dengan matanya yang besar.

"Yuuma gak ngapa-ngapain kamu, kan?" tanya Len lagi.

"Tadi Yuuma―"

"YUUMA NGAPAIN?"

Rin menatap Len dengan tatapan setengah kosong.

"―ngasih aku kue, permen, sama cokelat hangat."

Len menghela nafas lega.

"Kalo kamu merasa bahaya, jangan temenan sama dia lagi, ya?"

Rin mengangguk. Rin sangat suka permen. Biar ada orang asing yang menawari dia permen, kayaknya dia bakal ikut-ikut aja. Malahan minta permen keorang yang belum kenal macam Len waktu mereka bertemu di panti asuhan.

"Kamu udah makan?" tanya Len.

Rin menggeleng.

"Belum. Gak usah lah, Pa. Rin udah kenyang makan kue sama permen."

"Ya udah, sekarang main yuk!" ajak Len.

Rin mengangguk dengan mata berbinar-binar.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Len Kagamine, 12 tahun_ ― _siswa Voca Gakuen kelas 7, pewaris tunggal perusahaan Kagamine Co-Operation, Papa muda ganteng._

Len sudah menjalani upacara kelulusan setengah tahun yang lalu. Bentuk tubuhnya jelas sudah berubah dari 3 tahun yang lalu dan sudah 3 tahun juga ia jadi Papa Rin. Rin sekarang sudah kelas 4. Masih polos. Ia terus dijaga oleh Len, biar setiap harinya Rin selalu bersama-sama dengan Yuuma. Siapa tau Yuuma orang jahat, begitu pikirnya. Gak ada yang menyangka-nyangka, lho. Orang yang dikenal alim bisa aja suatu saat nanti jadi penjahat. Untungnya Rin dan Len bersekolah di SD, SMP, dan SMA yang bangunannya satu kawasan. Jadi Len bisa curi-curi pandang. Sosok Rin juga mulai berubah. Dia makin manis. Juga makin besar pasti kelakuannya juga sedikit berubah, dia jadi sedikit lebih mengerti dengan dunia modern macam sekarang. Tinggi Yuuma yang 3 tahun lebih muda dari Len sudah nyaris setelinga Len.

"Len, aku bener-bener lebih suka beranggapan kalau kamu sama Rin itu cocoknya jadi adik kakak!" komentar Mikuo. Mikuo yang sekarang jadi ganteng, gak kayak dulu yang pipinya masih tembem.

"Betul, atau mungkin, lepas aja surat adopsinya. Jadi kamu bisa pacaran sama Rin." Luki malah membahas yang macem-macem. "Nanti kerebut Yuuma, lho!"

Len sebenernya juga takut Rin kerebut Yuuma. Tapi demi eksistensi dirinya, dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang keren.

"Enggak dong. Kalo mereka emang maunya pacaran, ya silahkan. Tapi aku yakin, Rin yang polos juga gak bakal ngelakuin hal itu demi nama baik Papa tercintanya ini!" kata Len sok keren.

Hei, Len. Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Papamu?

"Masih kelas 4 Yuuma udah punya banyak penggemar, lho." Mikuo memanas-manasi. Ya ampun, sumpah Len gerah!

"Emangnya dulu aku enggak?" tanya Len.

"Ya, intinya sama aja kayak dia itu calon penerusmu, Len." Luki melempar sebuah batu kepipi Len.

Luki, kau benar-benar sahabat Jahannam yang tega membuat hati sahabatmu sendiri panas.

"Ya enggak lah, aku jelas-jelas lebih keren." Len menambahi―gak mau kalah.

Mikuo dan Luki diam. Ya, biar shota begini, Len emang bener. Berbagai macam barang ada diloker Len. Waktu itu, lokernya jebol. Pintunya rusak. Sebenernya gak masalah bagi Len buat ganti. Toh, dia juga mampu beli loker yang berlapis emas.

"Luki bener. Yuuma nyaris sempurna buat jadi pengikutmu, Len." Mikuo menambahi. Len memutar bola matanya.

"Ya ya, terserah. Rin kan anakku, dia gak bakal ngelupain aku dong, kalo seandainya jadian sama Yuuma."

"Kalo mereka menikah kan, Rin bakal ikut Yuuma kerumah baru, bego. Kau pasti ditinggalin Rin." kata Luki.

Luki, sejak kapan kau berani berkata 'BEGO' pada Len?

"Udah ah, yuk kekantin." Len berlalu. "Lagian kan mereka masih kelas 4, urusan yang begitu masih lama."

Mikuo dan Luki hanya menghela nafas dan menuruti omongan sahabatnya itu. yah, biar begitu Len bener juga, sih.. Ngomong-ngomong menikah, Rin selalu bilang ke Len kalo dia mau punya Mama. Ya ampun, mana ada orang yang menikah waktu masih kelas 7? ―Memangnya ada orang punya anak waktu masih kelas 7?.

Len menghela nafas. Dia jadi khawatir...

* * *

 _ **Hai, hai! Mikan kembali mengupdate fic ini~~**_

 _ **Ngg, yang udah ngereview dichapter 2, terima kasih banyak... /bungkuk/**_

 _ **Mikan hiatus update fic sementara tapi tetap semi-active read-and-review fic...**_

 _ **Jadi, updatenya tergantung hits fic ini!**_

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter : Chapter 4. Aku mau Mama, Pa!**_

 _ **Mind to Review, Favorite, or Follow?**_


	4. Aku mau Mama, Pa!

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Vocaloid bukan punya saya  
Tapi ceritanya punya saya**_

 _ **WARNING : Typo(mungkin), aneh, abal, gaje, alurnya gak tentu(yang ini memang ada), dan lain-lain yang berlabel WARNING**_

 _ **Rated : T untuk beberapa chapter awal-awal, T+ untuk chapter kedepan**_

 _ **Genre : Family, Romance, sedikit Humor**_

 _ **Happy Reading Minna~**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _Aku mau Mama, Pa!_

* * *

Sudah akhir semester 2, sebentar lagi waktunya ambil rapot.

"Pa, Sabtu nanti ambil rapot." Rin melapor.

"Kamu sama Kakek aja, kayak tahun-tahun kemarin." Len menyahut. Rin memainkan ujung pitanya.

"Kata kakek, Minggu nanti dia gak bisa dateng. Harus berangkat ke Italia, ngurusin perusahaan."

"Gak bisa dateng sendiri?" tanya Len.

"Nanti gurunya kira aku nyembunyiin rapot dari orang tua."

Len menghela nafas. Gimana dong? Jadwalnya ambil rapot juga bareng. Len kan cuma satu, gak bisa dibelah dua.

"Ya udah, nanti Papa usahain dateng, deh."

"Kalo Papa gak dateng?"

"Habis Papa ambil rapot, Papa langsung kekelasmu deh."

Rin mengangguk. Len mengacak-acak surai honeyblonde anaknya itu dan tersenyum. Dia akan naik kekelas 8 dan Rin kekelas 5.

* * *

Hari Sabtunya, Len menunggu gilirannya mengambil rapot dengan tidak tenang. Ia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya tidak sabar. Kenapa gilirannya lama sekali, sih? Gak tau orang lagi buru-buru apa?

"Len, kau kenapa?" tanya Luki.

"Rin juga akan mengambil rapot. Aku harus cepat datang." jawab Len.

Mikuo yang baru saja menerima rapotnya menghambur bersama Luki dan Len.

"Bagaimana hasilnya Mikuo?" tanya Luki.

"Nilai rata-rataku 88." Mikuo mengacak rambut tealnya. "Uh, padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa menyaingimu, Luki!"

"Ohoho, berapa peringkatmu?" tanya Luki sedikit membanggakan dirinya.

"8." Mikuo membalas. Luki mendapat nilai rata-rata 90 mengibaskan poni rambut pinknya.

"Kagamine Len." Nama Len kini dipanggil. Len dengan buru-buru maju kedepan.

"Selamat Len, kau―"

"Maaf, sensei! Aku buru-buru!" Len mengambil rapotnya dengan cepat, membungkuk, lalu berlari keluar kelas.

"Mikuo! Luki! Temui aku didepan kelas 4-C nanti!" Len berlari.

"Dia benar-benar peduli, ya?" Mikuo menggumam.

"Papa yang baik..." timpal Luki.

"Dia dapat nilai berapa? Peringkat berapa?" tanya Mikuo pada Luki. Luki mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah. Jangan-jangan dia kabur?" curiga Luki.

"Kita benar-benar harus menyusulnya!" Mikuo dan Luki berjalan menuju depan kelas 4-C.

.

.

4-C. Len masuk kekelas Rin. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kiri tapi belum menemukan Rin. Len mengatur nafasnya.

"Dimana Rin?" gumam Len pada dirinya sendiri.

"Papa!" panggil suara yang familiar. Len menoleh. Dia mendapatkan Rin melambaikan tangan kanannya dengan cengiran cerianya.

"Rin. Kau sudah ambil rapot?" tanya Len berlari menghampiri Rin. Rin mengangguk senang.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Len.

"Mamanya Yuuma!" seru Rin.

"Maaf ya, Rin..." Len mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Rin.

"Gak papa, kok, Pa!" Rin memeluk Len. Yuuma datang bersama seorang wanita berambut merah muda sepunggung.

"Pa, kenalin. Ini Mamanya Yuuma, Megurine Luka. Kak Luka, kenalkan ini Papaku, Kagamine Len." Rin saling mengenalkan. Luka menjabat tangan Len.

Kak Luka? Memangnya dia umur berapa?

"Luka-san, berapa umur anda?" tanya Len.

"Ah, gak usah formal begitu! Umurku 27 tahun!" Luka berbasa-basi.

"27 tahun? Tapi ya, ehm, kenapa Rin manggil kamu 'Kakak' ya?"

"Oohh, itu.. Aku gak mau dibilang tante, keliatan tua! Jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk memanggilku Kakak Luka, kelihatan lebih muda, kan? Lagian tampangku belum tua-tua amat, kok! Masih unyu dan cakep, kayak cewek berumur 17 tahun!" celoteh Luka panjang lebar.

Len bergidik.

"Oh, begitu ya? Dimana suamimu?" tanya Len lagi.

"Aku sudah cerai dengannya."

"Ah, maafkan aku."

Luka mengangguk. Tinggi Len kalau dilihat-lihat setelinga Luka.

"Pa, bisa gak Mamanya Yuuma jadi Mamaku juga?" tanya Rin.

 _Ya jelas gak mungkin, lah! Aku dan dia itu umurnya beda 15 tahun, tau!_ Len membatin sambil menatap Luka yang senyum-senyum dengan tatapan horor.

"Gimana Len-san?" tanya Luka. Dan juga ngapain wanita ini keliatannya setuju?

"Eh, gimana, ya? Kita kan baru ketemu, masa langsung..." Len menimbang-nimbang. Bukan menimbang-nimbang sih, sebenernya dia pengen bilang―

"Gak sudi gue nikah sama tante-tante 27 tahun!"

―tapi dia memutuskan untuk menolak dengan halus. Karena Len tau nanti hubungan Rin dengan Yuuma bakal merenggang gara-gara dirinya.

"Ah, gapapa, kok! Dipikir aja dulu. Emangnya Len-san berapa umurnya?" tanya Luka.

"12 tahun." Len menjawab. Bagus, dengan ini Luka pasti langsung menarik ajakkannya tadi. Lagian ngapain sih, Rin pake ngomong kayak tadi segala?

"12 tahun ya, hem, boleh juga..."

Len bersumpah akan melaporkan wanita satu ini ke aparat kepolisian, kalau dia punya keberanian...

"Eh, tapi umur kita beda jauh, lho! Aku juga gak mau menikah muda! Aku mau menikah kalo aku udah selesai kuliah!" Len kembali menolak.

"Enggak masalah, dong. Tuh, liat. Sekarang aja kamu udah punya anak." Luka membantah.

Tuhaaan, tante satu ini pedofil, ya?

"Eh, tapi aku dapet anak ini dari panti asuhan, lho! Bukan aku yang buat!"

Len, apa yang kau katakan?

"Buat? Jadi dulunya aku dibuat, ya?" tanya Rin polos. Matanya menatap dalam mata Len.

Omaygadh, Len salah ngomong. Keringatnya bermain ski dari dahinya menuju pipinya.

"Gimana buatnya? Kalo gitu, aku mau punya adik dong, Pa!"

Len menatap Rin horror. Kini dia mengerti perasaan Papanya waktu dia meminta Rin dibawa pulang dari panti asuhan.

"Rin, buat adik itu susah. Bahan-bahannya mahal, lho." kata Len.

"Ah, begitu, ya.." Rin kecewa.

"Len-senpai, coba dengar. Aku dan Rin kelas 5 nanti akan sekelas lagi!" kata Yuuma girang. "Aku harus memanggilmu apa, ya? Kamu kan Papa Rin sekaligus kakak kelasku disini.."

"Oh, Senpai Len-san?"

Panggilan macam apa itu?

"Yah, terserah kamu, sih, Yuuma-kun. Ya sudah, Rin, ayo kita pulang." Len menuntun tangan Rin.

"Aku pulang, ya, Yuuma!" Rin melambaikan tangan kearah Yuuma sambil tertawa lebar. Yuuma membalasnya.

So sweet deh, pikir Len. Len jadi iri. Saat berjalan pulang, ia bertemu Mikuo dan Luki.

"Hoi." panggil Luki.

"Berapa rata-rata dan peringkatmu?" tanya Mikuo.

"Hng? Gak tau." jawab Len asal.

"Ya rapotnya diliat lah, bego." Mikuo mem- **bego** -kan Len.

Oh, gitu ya, Mikuo? Sekarang kamu juga udah mulai berani ngatain Len bego? Ikut-ikutan Luki nih?

"Uh, oke oke." Len membuka rapotnya.

"Rata-rata 95, peringkat 1." Len membacakan nilai yang tertera dirapotnya.

"HEH? SERIUSAN LEN?" tanya Luki. Len mengangguk.

"Emang aku bohong?" Len balik bertanya.

"Jago juga. Ya udah deh, balik dulu, ya." Mikuo dan Luki berlalu.

Kini tinggal Len dan Rin.

"Papa." Rin memanggil.

"Apa Rin?" tanya Len mentap anaknya yang kini tingginya nyaris seketiaknya.

"Gendong."

What?

"Oke oke, ayo sini naik kepunggung Papa." Len berjongkok dan membiarkan Rin naik kepunggungnya.

HUP! Len berdiri dan menggendong Rin. Dia berlari seakan tidak ada beban apapun. Orang-orang yang melintas mengira mereka adalah adik kakak yang bahagia. Ada adik perempuan yang iri melihat anak seusianya yang punya kakak ganteng nan baik. Ada juga kakak laki-laki yang iri melihat anak seusianya memiliki adik manis bertubuh loli serta berwajah manis itu.

"Adik kakak itu manis, ya? Main gendong-gendongan." Salah satu dari mereka berkomentar.

Len menghampiri orang itu.

"Jangan salah paham, ya? Aku Papanya lho!" kata Len kemudian kembali berlari-lari sambil menggendong Rin yang tertawa-tawa kegirangan.

* * *

Sampai dirumah. Len melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka 2 kancing kerahnya yang paling atas. Gerah, capek, panas. Iyalah, bayangin aja, gendong anak kelas 4―udah kelas 5 woy, sambil lari-lari lagi. Rin cuma ketawa-ketawa waktu sampe rumah.

"Papa hebat, deh! Aku mau es krim, dong!" puji Rin.

Sumpah ini anak gak ada matinya.

"Minta ambilin aja gih, sama Miriam." seru Len sambil mengipas-ngipasi dirinya.

Rin duduk disamping Len. Dari samping, Rin juga kelihatan cantik. Pipinya mulus merona. Udah dari lahir begitu mungkin. Bercak-bercak pink itu selalu muncul dipipinya yang putih. Orang yang jadi suami Rin kelak pasti adalah laki-laki yang paling beruntung.

"Papa." panggil Rin.

"Ya?" tanya Len.

"Kata temen-temen aku, katanya masa aku ini aneh."

"Aneh kenapa?" tanya Len.

"Aneh, punya Papa yang cuma lebih tua 3 tahun dari aku."

Len mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Ya gak papa dong. Kan gak jadi masalah buat mereka." Len menjawab asal.

"Terus katanya mereka bilang aneh, soalnya aku gak punya Mama."

Len kicep. Dia jadi inget Luka, tante genit yang tadi secara tidak langsung mengajak dirinya menikah. Len merinding.

"Belum ada Mama yang cocok buat Papa, Rin.."

"Kalo gitu Mamanya Yuuma aja. Dia cantik kok. Dia juga baik, tadi dia ngasih aku permen..."

Rin, denger ya, gak semua orang yang ngasih kamu permen itu orang baik.

"Umur Papa sama umur Mamanya Yuuma beda jauh banget, Rin. Papa masih muda, sedangkan Mamanya Yuuma udah tua."

"Emangnya gak boleh, ya?" tanya Rin.

"Ya, boleh aja sih, cuman Papa gak suka."

"Kan Rin suka. Lagian Mamanya kan, buat Rin, bukan buat Papa."

Tuhaan, anak ini sebegitu pengennya kah punya Mama? Len, masih 12 tahun, Rin. **DUA-BELAS-TAHUN!**

"Kalo gitu, Rin aja yang jadi Mama, gimana?" tanya Len.

Rin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Maksud Papa?"

"Yaaa gitu, kamu jadi Mamanya. Jadi kamu punya dua peran, jadi Mama, juga jadi anaknya Papa. Gimana?"

Sebenernya Rin bingung sama apa yang dibilang Papanya. Karena gak mau dikira lemot, dia oke-oke aja.

"Oke deh." Rin tertawa lebar.

Len tersenyum puas. Secara tidak langsung, Rin menjadi istrinya yang tidak sah. Len adalah Papa durhaka yang tega menipu anaknya sendiri untuk menjadi istrinya. Ini gak boleh ditiru, INI GAK BOLEH DITIRU!

Len tertawa dalam hati. Semoga aja Rin gak ngerengek-rengek minta Mama lagi...

* * *

 _ **A/N : Hai. Maaf Mikan baru ngeupdate-nya sekarang TT_TT  
**_

 _ **Tapi Mikan kan udah ngomong, ya? Mikan lagi dalam masa-masa hiatus :3  
Harap dimaklumi...**_

 _ **Betewe, kayaknya chap yang sekarang abal, ya?  
Mikan masih dalam masa hiatus update fic, dan semi-active-read-and-review-fic**_

 _ **MAKASIH YANG UDAH NGEREVIEW! XD**_

 _ **Update tergantung hits.. Yap, mereviewlah jika ingin karyanya direview banyak orang**_

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter : Chapter 5. Ini perasaan yang 'GAK MUNGKIN', kan?**_

 _ **Mind to Review, Favorite, or Follow?**_


	5. Ini perasaan yang 'GAK MUNGKIN', kan?

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Vocaloid bukan punya saya  
Tapi ceritanya punya saya**_

 _ **WARNING : Typo(mungkin), aneh, abal, gaje, alurnya gak tentu(yang ini memang ada), dan lain-lain yang berlabel WARNING**_

 _ **Rated : T untuk beberapa chapter awal-awal, T+ untuk chapter kedepan**_

 _ **Genre : Family, Romance, sedikit Humor**_

 _ **Happy Reading Minna~**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _Ini perasaan yang 'GAK MUNGKIN', kan?_

* * *

3 tahun terlewat. Usia Len telah menginjak 16 tahun jalan 17 tahun. Ia duduk dikelas 2 SMA. 3 tahun? Harusnya kan 4 tahun―Waktu itu Len kan sudah naik kekelas 8 dan saat itu 2 bulan lagi ia akan berulangtahun yang ke-13.

Len itu perfect. Ganteng, kaya, seksi, atletis, genius luar biasa, ahli waris yang tentunya bermateri berlimpah, siapa sih, yang gak pengen jadi pacar cowok yang satu ini? Jawabannya adalah orang yang bergender sama dengan Len―kecuali yang homo tentunya. Mulai SMA, Len lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki kesekolah bersama Rin. Dan kesalnya, kadang Yuuma juga ikut-ikut. Cuma Len yang kesal. Rin sama Yuuma sih, asik asik aja. Secara mereka juga sahabat sejak kelas 1 SD. Rin dan Yuuma sekelas dikelas mereka sekarang, 8-A. Len semakin kesal mengingat kalau sudah 8 tahun juga Rin dan Yuuma sekelas. Kenapa ini harus terjadi pada dirinya? Lagian siapa sih, sensei yang ngatur peletakkan kelasnya? Bikin Len naik darah aja!

Rin Kagamine, diusianya yang 13 tahun itu, dia masih terbilang kelewat polos. Len selalu menjaganya. Rin selalu dikuntit―oleh Len, Mikuo dan Luki―kalau pergi kemana-mana sejak dia kelas 1 SD dan sampai sekarang belum menyadarinya. Yuuma pernah bilang,

"Rin, Papamu dan gengnya itu ngebuntutin kamu, lho."

"Hah?" Rin menengok kebelakananya, tepatnya kebelakang punggungnya.

"Sejak kapan Papaku jadi buntut aku? Dan sejak kapan aku punya buntut?"

"Akh, lupakan! Ayo lanjut kekantin!"

terus, kalo ditanya siapa orang yang dia suka, pasti pertama jawabnya Yuuma. Yuuma sempet blushing waktu denger begitu. Tapi Rin menambahkan, "Aku juga suka sama Mikuo-senpai, temannya Papa. Dia baik. Terus matanya lucu."

―Mampus. Sukur kau Yuuma. Tapi kenapa Mikuo kelihatannya senang begitu? Rin memang anak yang berbakti kepada Papanya. Walau kadang dia durhaka suka nuntut Papanya buat cari Mama. Rin makin manis. Rambutnya memanjang. Jadi nyaris sepunggung.

Rin juga anak yang manis. Kecantikannya gak berkurang meski usianya sudah 13 tahun. Masih manis kayak dulu. Kulit dan wajahnya putih mulus dan terlihat kenyal. Kadang Len sendiri suka doki-doki kalau lagi berdua sama anaknya.

Entah kenapa, Len merasa ada perasaan aneh sama Rin. Biasanya dia udah biasa kalau ngelihat Rin tersenyum, ketawa, menggembungkan pipinya, tapi sekarang dia malah keliatan senang gitu ngeliat Rin yang bertingkah manis kayak begitu.

Dan saat Rin memeluk Len, mengecup pipi atau kening Len, menatap wajahnya dalam jarak dekat, dan saat Rin minta gendong itu juga harusnya udah jadi hal yang biasa. Tapi kenapa Len malah doki-doki? Gak mungkin dong, kalau dia suka sama Rin? Tapi kan, selama ini Rin berperan sebagai istri dan juga anak dari Len. Kalo inget hal itu, Len suka ngerasa kalau wajahnya jadi panas.

* * *

Minggu berawan, taman.

Rin sedang duduk diayunan menunggu teman kelompoknya datang. Len yang duduk dikursi yang ada 3 meter dari ayunan sedang memainkan handphone-nya.

"Rin, mana teman-temanmu?" tanya Len.

"Gak tau. Ih, nyebelin banget! Katanya mau kerja kelompok, tapi malah gak dateng-dateng!" Rin menggerutu sebal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

Kawaii~

Len doki-doki.

Harusnya dia udah biasa..

Sudah setengah jam dirinya dan Rin menunggu ditaman. Tapi gak ada seorang pun yang masuk ketaman.

"Pa." Rin memanggil. Len menatap Rin. Mengisyaratkan 'Ada apa?'.

"Papa suka gak, sama aku?"

Len makin doki-doki. Mana ada anak yang nanya begitu sama Papanya? Len blushing. Sedikit aneh. Padahal dulu ia selalu bilang, "Rin, Papa suka deh sama Rin! Soalnya Rin cantik, kayak bidadari!". Ya tapi itu dulu, waktu kecil. Liat deh, sekarang mereka segimana? Itu udah nyaris 5-6 tahun yang lalu.

Rin masih menatap Len lebar dengan kedua manik azure-nya. Len doki-doki. Wajahnya panas. Dan dia jadi grogi gitu. Ah, ini pasti cuma perasaan sayang seorang Papa pada gadis kecilnya yang udah tumbuh dewasa. Setiap Papa pasti suka doki-doki dong, kalo gadis kecilnya yang dulu udah besar dan saat itu ia harus melakukan hal-hal yang memalukan gitu. Ini pasti cuma perasaan sayang antar Papa dan anak perempuannya.

"Kenapa nanyanya gitu? Kan dulu Papa sering bilang kalo Papa sukanya sama Rin..." Len mencoba bersikap wajar.

"Ah, iya sih. Tapi kadang Papa agak aneh belakangan ini..." Rin menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil dibawah kakinya.

"Aneh kenapa?" tanya Len.

"Kadang kalo Rin peluk, Papa diem aja. Atau kalo Rin cium Papa, Papa udah gak ngusap-usap rambutku lagi. Terus Papa kadang gak mau ngeliat muka Rin. Emang muka Rin jadi jelek, ya? Atau Papa udah bosen, main ama Rin?"

Jelek nenek moyangmu? Mukamu itu kelewat cantik tau!

Terus, Rin, inget ya, kamu bukan mainan.

Yah, apa yang Rin bilang bener juga sih. Tapi kan, Len sebagai cowok straight juga ngerasa aneh kalo deket-deket begitu. Apalagi kalau sama cewek cakep macam Rin. Sebenarnya banyak yang menyukai Rin, tapi semua takut berhadapan dengan Len. Bahkan di mading, Len menempel kertas:

" **PENGUMUMAN"**

BAGI COWOK YANG MAU JADI PACAR RIN, SILAHKAN BERURUSAN DULU DENGAN KAGAMINE LEN!

TERIMA KASIH

Papa macam apa yang ngelakuin hal begitu? Kalau bukan sikap superprotektif ya, cemburu!

"Nggak kok. Papa gak bosen sama Rin. Papa sayang banget kok, sama Rin! Papa janji gak bakal ngelakuin hal itu lagi." Len tersenyum pada Rin.

"Beneran, nih?" tanya Rin. Len mengangguk. Rin memeluk Len. Len balas memeluk Rin. Disitu, Len gak merasa doki-doki. Ia menghela nafas lega.

Syukurlah, bukan rasa cinta yang tumbuh dihatinya. Itu cuma perasaan sayang antar Papa dan anak perempuannya...

* * *

Siangnya, Rin sedang baca Shoujo Manga yang baru ia beli sepulangnya dari taman dimeja belajarnya sedangkan Len sedang tiduran diranjang Rin sambil membaca Shounen Manga yang ia pinjam dari Rin.

Ting~ Tong~

Bel berbunyi. Rin keluar kamar, mau melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ah, Rin-chan, biar saya saja yang membukakan.." ucap Nero, seorang butler dikediaman Kagamine. Rin mengangguk dan membuntuti Nero.

Rin tersenyum lebar saat melihat siapa yang datang melalu interphone.

"Yuuma~~?" teriak Rin sontak menggeser Nero kebelakang dan membukakan pintu.

Len yang mendengar teriakan 'Yuuma~~?' dari mulut Rin refleks bangun dan langsung berlari menuju pintu utama.

"Selamat siang, Senpai Len-san." Yuuma membungkuk pada seniornya.

"Uh, ya. Siang juga." Len balas membungkuk.

"Aku kemari mau main. Aku bawa kue dan permen." Yuuma menyerahkan kotak bento yang diikat kain kepada Len.

"Ah, terima kasih, ya.." kata Len dengan senyum―terpaksa.

"Ayo Yuuma, masuk!" Rin memeluk erat lengan Yuuma. Yuuma yang lengannya dipeluk Rin nampak biasa saja dengan sedikit semburat merah dipipinya yang juga putih. Mereka berjalan melewati Len.

DASAR GAK SOPAN! Orang yang kau lewati itu SENPAI-mu lho! DI-DIA PIKIR APA YANG DIA LAKUKAANN? Mesra-mesraan berdua begitu didepan Papanya? Yuuma memang cowok ganteng. Tapi harusnya kalo dia mau jadi menantunya Len, dia harus bersikap seperti apa yang Len mau, dong!

Mereka makan siang. Yuuma ikut makan siang. Iyalah, udah terlanjur ditawarin, masa dia gak ikut makan? Len sebenernya menyesal menawari Yuuma ikut makan.

Yang Len pikir akan terjadi;

" _Yuuma, jangan pulang dulu. Makan siang aja dulu, disini." Len menawari Yuuma makan siang._

" _Ng, gak usah Senpai Len-san, nanti aku makan dirumah aja."_

" _Gak apa-apa Yuuma. Lagi dimasakkin, lho!" Rin membujuk Yuuma._

" _Ga usah Rin. Lagian Mamaku juga lagi masak buatku dirumah."_

" _Oh, gitu, ya? Ya udah deh. Main sama Rin baik-baik, ya! Kalo kamu udah laper, pulang lebih awal juga gak papa" Len menepuk pundak Yuuma._

" _Iya, makasih Senpai Len-san.."_

Yang sebelumnya Yuuma pikirkan;

" _Yuuma, kamu udah makan belum?" tanya Len._

" _Belum."_

" _Oh ya udah, kamu pulang sana. Makan dulu. Nanti main lagi."_

Yang sebenarnya terjadi;

"Yum, udah makan?" tanya Len.

"Belum Senpai Len-san." Sebenarnya Yuuma takut diphp-kan oleh Len seperti yang dia pikirkan kalau menjawab dengan kata-kata ini.

"Makan dulu, yuk!" ajak Len lagi.

"Gak papa senpai?" tanya Yuuma.

Len menyesal udah nawarin Yuuma makan bareng. Ini jauh diluar perkiraannya.

"Iya gapapa. Mau makan?..." tanya Len kuyu. Ya iyalah. Waktu main Yuuma sama Rin kan jadi jauh lebih lama.

"Boleh deh! Makasih Senpai Len-san!" Yuuma membungkuk.

"Gak usah membungkuk kayak gitu lagi. Kalo kamu temennya Rin, berarti kamu temen aku juga..." Ini yang Len ucapkan dimulut.

Dalam hati―Dasar cowok sialan gak tau diri! Bukannya nolak malah diterima!

Ya ini salah Len juga. Kalo dia gak mau Yuuma makan dirumahnya, kenapa dia tawarin?

Len mau seseorang yang perfect buat Rin. Dan Yuuma udah kelewat perfect buat Rin. Ya intinya dia kayak copyannya Len gitu. Tapi bedanya Len itu original kalo Yuuma cuma hasil copyan, itu yang Len pikirkan. Tapi entah kenapa dia gak suka kalo Yuuma deket-deket Rin. Yuuma adalah cowok yang pantas buat Rin. Apa yang harus dipertimbangkan lagi coba?

Len adalah calon mertua yang sulit. Begitu pikir Yuuma. Padahal selama ini dia sudah bersikap sangat baik, berharap Len menyukainya untuk jadi pendamping Rin―merestui sebagai sebatas pacar juga sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi ternyata Len tidak menyukainya, yang bahkan Yuuma hanya sebatas sahabat Rin. Gimana kalo dia pacaran sama Rin? Bisa aja dia dibunuh nanti. Len memang orang yang perfeksionis. Len adalah orang yang sulit. Aku kurang apanya coba? Pikir Yuuma. Kurang jelek? Ya, dia akui dia menyukai Rin. Siapa sih, yang gak suka sama cewek manis macam Rin? Apalagi Rin sahabatnya, itu juga udah cukup jadi peluang besar. Dilihat dari segimanapun juga Yuuma termasuk orang yang beruntung bisa dekat dengan Rin. Hal itu juga berlaku bagi Rin.

"Yum, kok bengong?" Rin membuyarkan lamunan Yuuma.

"Ah, enggak kok. Hehe.." Yuuma terkekeh. Len berdecak tidak suka.

"Rin, jangan bicara saat makan! Papa kan, udah bilangin berkali-kali." Len menegur karena 2 alasan. Satu, etika dan yang kedua, dia gak suka kalau Rin harus ngobrol sama Yuuma. Atau mungkin kebalikkannya.

Len kembali berfikir. Apa aku... cemburu?

* * *

 _ **A/N : Maaf, baru update lagi T.T**_

 ** _Mikan sibuk, baru sempet buka laptop sekarang._**

 ** _Makasih buat yang udah capek-capek ngetik review dichapter sebelumnya_**

 ** _Update tergantung hits... :3_**

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter : Chapter 6. Jadi ini yang namanya menyatakan perasaan?_**

 ** _Mind to Review, Favorite, or Follow?_**

* * *

p


	6. Jadi ini yangnamanya menyatakan perasaan

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Vocaloid bukan punya saya  
Tapi ceritanya punya saya**_

 _ **WARNING : Typo(mungkin), aneh, abal, gaje, alurnya gak tentu(yang ini memang ada), dan lain-lain yang berlabel WARNING**_

 _ **Rated : T untuk beberapa chapter awal-awal, T+ untuk chapter kedepan**_

 _ **Genre : Family, Romance, sedikit Humor**_

 _ **Happy Reading Minna~**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _Jadi ini yang namanya menyatakan perasaan?_

* * *

Yuuma sudah pulang dan itu saat-saat kemerdekaan Len. Penjajah telah pergi.

"Rin, aku pulang ya. Senpai Len-san, aku pulang.." Yuuma melambaikan tangan. Rin membalas melambaikan tangannya. Sedangkan Len hanya membalas senyum.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Yuuma!" Rin memperingatkan. Yuuma hanya mengangguk dan pergi.

"Rin, kamu suka ya sama Yuuma?" tanya Len.

"Kok Papa nanyanya gitu?" Rin bertanya balik.

"Gak papa. Keliatannya kamu suka sama dia."

"Iya, aku suka Yuuma. Tapi aku lebih suka sama Papa."

Anak ini tau arti dari 'suka' yang sebenernya gak sih? Len blushing denger kata-kata itu walau dia tau arti ucapan Rin bukan seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"Jelaslah Papa lebih ganteng." timpal Len. Rin mencibir. Rin dan Len kembali kekamar Rin. Membaca manga.

"Rin." Len memanggil Rin yang tengah asyik membaca Manga dimeja belajarnya.

"Hm?" gumam Rin.

"Kalo didunia ini tinggal ada Papa sama Yuuma kamu pilih siapa?"

"Gak tau. Kan tinggal ada Papa sama Yuuma, gak ada aku."

Ternyata Rin lama-lama ngeselin juga, ya? Anak ini semakin besar semakin pintar juga, Len sedikit kesal kalau Rin terlalu asyik dengan Yuuma dan dia diabaikan. Dikacangin dilaletin... SAKIT!

"Maksudnya ada Papa, Yuuma, sama kamuuuu, Riin..."

"Ya, Papa lah!"

Len tersenyum puas.

"Kalo harus menikah, mending menikah sama Papa atau sama Yuuma?"

"Ya sama Yuuma, lah!"

Senyum Len sirna seketika. Dalam hati ia mengutuki Yuuma.

"Kenapa? Kan tadi lebih milih Papa."

"Papa kan orang tua aku. Masa ada orang tua menikah sama anaknya."

Len berfikir. Ternyata Rin sudah mengerti soal yang begitu. Tapi untunglah masih segitu, belum mengenal lebih jauh.

Tunggu, lebih jauh yang gimana maksudnya?

"Lagian, gak mungkin kan, aku bisa menikah sama Papa..." gumam Rin sambil tersenyum getir.

Len tidak mendengar karena asyik membaca Shounen Manga sambil menggerutu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Len, kelas 12, umur 17 tahun jalan 18 tahun.  
Rin, kelas 9, umur 14 tahun jalan 15 tahun.

Senin. Masih pagi, dan Len dihampiri seorang siswi yang cantik. Rin memperhatikan siswi itu.

"Le-Len-kun.." panggilnya dengan muka memerah.

"Hm?" gumam Len.

"Pulang nanti, ada yang ingin.. a-aku sampaikan..." katanya.

Len mengedipkan matanya. Rin membulatkan matanya―pertama kali menyaksikan adegan ini. Entah harus dibilang norak atau anak baik, Rin memang sengaja Len jauhkan dari hal-hal yang berbau romansa.

"Oke." Len mengiyakan dengan ekspresi datar. Siswi itu lari menjauh dengan terburu-buru saking malunya.

"Papa, dia Mamaku, ya?" tanya Rin.

"Bukan Rin, bukan..." jawab Len.

"Setiap hari orang-orang selalu begitu pada Papa?"

"Nggak juga sih, tapi sering."

Rin hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan raut kecewa.

"Nanti kau pulang duluan, ya." Len mengacak-acak rambut Rin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin.

"Kan orang tadi mau menyampaikan sesuatu pada Papa."

"Gak mau."

"Ayolah."

"Enggak. Mau pulang bareng Papa."

"Nanti Papa pulang Papa bawa kue jeruk."

"Setuju!"

Len tersenyum dan mengecup kening Rin.

"Sudah, masuk kelas sana. Bangunan kita kan berbeda, nanti kau telat." kata Len.

Rin mengangguk dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Mikuo dan Luki menghampiri Len yang masih berdiri dipinggir lapangan―menyaksikan kepergian Rin.

"Wowow, pagi-pagi udah mesra-mesraan begitu." Mikuo menjitak kepala Len.

"Ini tuh tempat umum tau!" Luki ikut-ikutan menjitak kepala Len.

"Dia anakku, ya gapapa dong!" Len membela dirinya.

Mikuo memutar bola matanya.

"Halah." gerutunya.

"Heh, kau suka sama Rin, kan?" tanya Len pada Mikuo.

"Hah? Suka? Sama Rin? Enggak kali!" bantah Mikuo dengan sedikit semburat merah dipipinya.

"Aku gak terima, kalau kau sampe pacaran sama Rin!" ejek Len.

"Si-siapa juga?" Mikuo panik.

"Hayoloh Mikuo, calon mertuamu menolakmu secara mentah-mentah, lho! Belum mentah-mentah sih, masih dalam proses penggilingan." Luki berkata gaje.

"Mertua? Aku gak setua itu! Lagian kamu ngomong apa coba, Luk?" bantah Len.

"Kamu juga gak setua itu buat punya anak." Luki menambahkan.

"Plis deh, kalian udah ngomong begitu ribuan kali sampe kuping aku serasa budek!" Len berkomentar. Panas woi panas!

Mikuo dan Luki cuma meninju bahu Len sambil terkekeh pelan.

* * *

Pulang sekolah. Seiringan dengan bel pulang, Rin melihat Papanya berbicara dengan siswi yang tadi pagi lalu berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Rin penasaran. Tapi demi kue jeruk dia akan menuruti kata Papanya dan pulang. Akhirnya keteguhan Rin goyah dan menguntit Papanya dari jauh agar tidak ketahuan. Hangus sudah kue jeruknya...

Rin mengumpat dibalik semak-semak.

"Len-kun..." panggil siswi itu.

"Apa?" tanya Len datar.

"Aku... Kagami Lenka dari kelas 12-C.."

"Ya?"

"Aku.. Aku suka kamu Len-kun.." kata orang yang Rin tahu sebagai 'Lenka'.

"..."

"Apa Len-kun, mau menjadi... pacarku?" wajah Lenka merah padam.

Len menatap Lenka yang menunduk malu.

"Oke, sudah jelas jawabannya," ucap Len.

Lenka tersentak girang. Apakah Rin akan punya Mamaaa?

"kau kutolak." Len melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Mood Lenka down. Mood Rin ikut down.

"Eh apa?" tanya Lenka tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah menyukai orang lain." Len menghela nafas.

"Hah? Si-siapa?" tanya Lenka lagi.

"Kalau kau kuberitahu, kau pun tidak akan percaya padaku."

"A-aku percaya Len-kun!" Lenka menekankan kata-katanya.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak percaya dirimu." Len berkata dingin.

Sosok Papanya sangat berbeda dari yang Rin lihat biasanya. Ia baru tau sisi Papanya yang satu ini selama 9 tahun hidup bersama. Rin hanya menonton dibalik semak. Semakin seru, begitu pikirnya―terkadang Rin berubah menjadi anak yang kelewat durhaka.

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan tutup mulut. Seandainya iya, kau pasti memberitahu kesahabat terdekatmu. Lalu muncul gosip gak mengenakkan dipenjuru sekolah, dan bla... bla... bla... Iya, kan?" sembur Len.

"Sudah, pergilah. Aku menolakmu." kata Len. Lenka berbalik dan berlari dengan hati yang hancur. Len pun pergi juga dengan langkah tenang. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kalau ada Rin―

"Ayo Rin, kita pulang.."

―atau tidak..

"Eh?" gumam Rin tanpa keluar dari semak. "Bagaimana bisa ketahuan?"

"Pita putihmu itu kelihatan tau."

Rin meraba-raba pitanya. Aih, pita sialan!

"Jadi, kau menguntitku?" tanya Len saat mereka tengah berjalan pulang.

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku penasaran apa yang dilakukan Papa..."

Sejak kapan Rin penasaran begitu. Yah, dia kan sudah dewasa. Pasti penasaran lah. Kue jeruk belum mampu untuk membayar segala rasa penasaran seorang remaja. Jangan tiru Len yang menyogok anaknya sendiri dengan kue jeruk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Len.

"Penasaran aja. Kenapa aku gak boleh tau?" gumam Rin.

Ternyata perkiraan Len salah. Itu hanya rasa penasaran seorang anak kecil tentang dirinya sendiri. Memang, Rin kan anak yang polos kelewat polos.

"Pa, yang tadi itu apa?" tanya Rin.

"Itu, menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang disukai."

"Kayak gimana contohnya?"

"Ya, misalkan kamu suka Yuum―ah, jangan! Mikuo aja! Misalnya kamu suka Mikuo, terus kamu menyatakan perasaan kamu ke Mikuo dengan bilang, 'Mikuo-senpai, aku suka kamu..'. Begitu."

"Oh.. Papa pernah melakukannya sebelumnya?"

"Belum. Orang-orang yang melakukannya kePapa."

Rin manggut-manggut.

"Kalau begitu..." Rin berlari kehadapan Len. "...Ini akan jadi menyatakan perasaanku yang pertama kalinya."

"Papa, aku suka Papa."

Len syok hebat detik itu juga. Ia malu. Mukanya merah. Panas. Seseoraang, ambilkan Len oksigeenn! Wajah Rin begitu dekat dengannya, sekitar 5 senti?

"Ini akan jadi pengalaman pertamaku, kalau suatu saat aku punya seseorang dihatiku."

Len diam. Dia tersenyum getir dan mengusap-usap rambut Rin.

"Ya Rin... Kau harus memilih orang yang tepat..." Harapannya tidak berjalan mulus, ya?

* * *

.

"Pa, aku mau potong rambut aja, ah.." pinta Rin pada Papanya tiba-tiba.

"Jangan. Rambut itu mahkota perempuan tau!" Len menolak.

"Setiap perempuan harus punya mahkota, ya?"

"Iya dong, biar mereka keliatan lebih cantik."

"Kalo gitu beliin aku mahkota beneran, dong!"

Semakin bertambah umur, Rin makin cerdik menjebak Papanya terperangkap dalam kata-kata.

"Maksud Papa bukan begitu, aduh! Ya udah, terserah kamu deh! Sana pergi potong rambut!" Len menyerahkan uang secukupnya pada Rin.

"Yeey! Papa memang Papa paling baik sedunia!" Rin memeluk Len dan mengecup bibir Papanya sekilas lalu berlari keluar rumah dengan bahagia. Oi, Papa dan anak apa salahnya?

Len blushing. Biasanya Rin cuma mencium pipi atau keningnya. Mengecup bibir paling-paling waktu Len berumur 10 dan Rin 7 tahun kebawah, lho! Len mulai berpikir yang macam-macam. Jangan-jangan Rin suka padanya karena dia terlalu ganteng? Atau karena seksi? Dan lain-lain. Len mengelap dan memegang-megang bibirnya.

"Rin... menciumku...?"

* * *

 _ **A/N : Mikan ngeupdate lagi. Makasih yang udah mau ngeripiu dikotak ripiu(?)!**_

 _ **Gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, akhir kata...**_

 _ **Mereviewlah jika ingin fanficnya dihargai banyak orang! OvO *maksa* *ditendang***_

 _ **Nggak, nggak, mereviewlah seikhlasnya~**_

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter : Chapter 7. Miku**_

 _ **Mind to Review, Favorite or Follow?**_


	7. Miku

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Vocaloid bukan punya saya  
Tapi ceritanya punya saya**_

 _ **WARNING : Typo(mungkin), aneh, abal, gaje, alurnya gak tentu(yang ini memang ada), dan lain-lain yang berlabel WARNING**_

 _ **Rated : T untuk beberapa chapter awal-awal, T+ untuk chapter kedepan**_

 _ **Genre : Family, Romance, sedikit Humor**_

 _ **Happy Reading Minna~**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _Miku_

* * *

.

Seorang murid baru memasuki kelas Rin. Rambutnya berwarna teal dan diikat model twintail. Rin menatap anak itu dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Anak berambut teal itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis kearah Rin dari depan papan tulis.

"Namaku Hatsune Miku, yoroshiku onegaishimasu..." Anak yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Miku membungkuk.

Yang lain bertepuk tangan. Setelah itu, Miku berjalan kearah tempat duduk kosong disamping anak perempuan berambut pink pucat nyaris putih yang sebelumnya telah diberitahukan oleh wali kelasnya. Miku melewati tempat duduk Rin yang duduk bersama Yuuma.

"Hai, Rin.." sapa Miku hangat.

"Hai, Miku! Kenapa... Kau bisa disini?" tanya Rin bersemangat saking senangnya.

"Ceritanya istirahat nanti saja, ya..." Miku melambaikan tangannya. Rin mengangguk sangat senang.

Miku berlalu menuju tempat duduknya disamping IA.

"Temanmu?" tanya Yuuma.

"Iya, dia teman sepermainanku waktu dipanti asuhan dulu.." Rin menopang dagunya.

"Hebat, masih mengingatmu meski sudah kelas 9."

"Itu pujian?"

"Tentu saja."

Rin tertawa kecil.

"Yum." panggil Rin.

Yuuma menggumam.

"Istirahat nanti kau kekantin?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Iya, Akaito mengajakku. Kau mau ikut?"

Rin menggeleng. Ia gak suka pergi-pergi kekantin. Yang dia tau makanan dikantin gak bagus. Len mengajarkan itu pada Rin sejak ia baru diadopsi. Ada juga satu hal yang membuat Rin trauma pergi kekantin. Waktu kelas 3 SD, ia ngotot ingin makan kekantin bersama Papanya, dan kedua temannya―Mikuo dan Luki, tidak ketinggalan Yuuma yang best friend forevahnya Rin. Dia memesan sandwich daging. Saat ia menggigitnya, ternyata dagingnya mentah dan Rin langsung muntah. Ia menangis menyesali karena telah melanggar kata-kata Papanya. Dia kapok melanggar kata-kata orang tua.

"Gak deh, Yum. Aku mau kekelas Papa aja nanti.."

Yuuma mengangguk-angguk. Ia mengerti kenapa sahabat mungilnya itu menolak.

* * *

Istirahat. Rin menenteng kotak bento kuning bergambar anak kucing itu menuju kelas Papanya tak lupa ia memakai mantel oranye jeruknya. Diperjalanan, Rin melihat ada Miku yang baru pulang dari kantin.

"Hai, Rin!" sapa Miku.

"Oh, hai Miku." Rin membalas. Ia sangat senang teman sepermainannya dulu bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengannya.

"Aku diadopsi oleh keluarga Hatsune." Miku menjelaskan.

"Eh? Itu kan marga dari Mikuo-senpai!"

"Iya, dia saudara sepupuku."

"Ah, bukan adiknya, ya?"

"Aku adiknya, kok. Adik sepupunya."

Rin mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum.

"Mau ikut aku? Nanti kukenalkan pada Papaku!" ajak Rin.

"Papamu? Dia salah satu guru disini?" tanya Miku.

Rin menggeleng. "Dia dikelas yang sama dengan Mikuo-senpai."

Miku membelalakkan matanya. "Kelas 12?"

"Iya, aku diadopsi oleh Kakek Leon dulu dan Papa bersikeras ingin jadi Papaku."

"Hee, begitu, ya.. Oke, aku ikut kamu deh!"

Rin tersenyum dan memandu jalan. Sampai dikelas Len, ia melihat Papanya sedang mengobrol-ngobrol dengan kedua sahabatnya―Mikuo dan Luki.

"Papa!" panggil Rin.

"Rin! Tumben kau kesini!" seru Len senang menghampiri anaknya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Len pada Rin.

"Dia temanku Miku. Dia juga temanku saat dipanti asuhan." Rin mengenalkan Miku pada Len.

Len menatap anak berambut teal itu. Dia menatap Len dengan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya―tatapan yang Len kenal betul, tatapan kalau anak ini menyukainya. Len tidak begitu suka dengannya. Entah kenapa. Len memang tidak menyukai semua teman-teman Rin. Jangankan dengan anak ini, dengan si Yuuma aja dia kesel gak ketulungan. Meski begitu, ia tetap bersikap manis agar hubungan Rin dengan teman-temannya tetap mulus.

"Miku, ngapain kau kesini?" tanya Mikuo.

"Oh, Mikuo-nii. Aku diajak Rin kesini untuk ketemu Papanya Rin." Miku menjawab. Mikuo berdecak. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu suka diganggu oleh anak kecil saat sedang asyik. Tapi Miku anak yang manis dan dia tidak bisa menolak kedatangan adik sepupu barunya itu―lagian Mikuo gak nahan sama muka Miku yang imut itu. Luki cuek. Pada pasalnya, ia biasa saja terhadap orang yang menjadi sepupunya juga.

"Hai Hatsune, aku Kagamine Len, Papanya Rin." Len mengenalkan diri dengan senyum setengah hati.

"I-iya, Len-senpai." Miku membungkukkan badannya. "Panggil aku Mi-miku saja, ya?"

 _Anak ini kenapa sih? Sok akrab banget panggil-panggil nama kecil..._ batin Len.

"Maaf, kita kan hanya hubungan kakak kelas dan adik kelas, berarti harus panggil nama keluarga, kan?" tolak Len halus.

Wajah Miku memerah. Sedih, kecewa, dan malu.

"Ah, i-iya, Ka.. gamine-senpai.."

"Nah Rin, kau mau makan, kan? Sini duduk samping Papa." Len menepuk-nepuk bangku yang ada disampingnya. Rin menghambur kesisi Papanya dengan senang.

"Heh, ini tempat dudukku!" bantah Luki.

"Kamu pindah dulu dong sebentar..." pinta Len dengan tatapan memohon yang Luki benci. Kalau sudah begini, Luki gak bisa menolak permintaan Len. Luki benci sekali saat Len memohon padanya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Luki ga tahan. Len itu cowok shota yang keren. Aura imut dan semenya bisa muncul tiba-tiba tanpa diduga-duga.

"Uh, oke oke.." Luki pergi dan membaur dengan anak lelaki lain.

Miku cemburu saat Rin sangat dekat dengan Len. Len mencubit pipi Rin, mengusap kepalanya, merangkulnya, memeluknya, dan saling suap menyuapi saat makan bento. Miku kesal, meski hubungan mereka hanya sekedar Papa dan anaknya.

"Miku, sini. Mikuo-nii punya roti." Mikuo mengeluarkan dua potong roti yang ia bawa. Miku mengangguk dan menghampiri Mikuo dengan kesal. Ia menyukai senpainya dan dia harus mendapatkannya!

* * *

Pulang sekolah, Len menjemput Rin didepan kelas Rin. Rin keluar bersama Yuuma. Ada si Yuuma, lagi! Len berdecak kesal.

"Bersama Rin lagi Yum?" tanya Len halus―yang dibuat-buat.

"Iya, Senpai Len-san." Yuuma mengangguk bangga.

Miku keluar. Dia melihat senpai yang ia suka―Len―menyentil kening Rin dengan tatapan khawatir. Miku menggembungkan pipinya. Entah kenapa yang tadinya ia senang bertemu dengan Rin malah jadi kesal dengan Rin.

"Rin, aku masih ada tugas kelompok dirumah Kaito. Jadi kau pulang berdua saja dengan Papamu, ya?" kata Yuuma.

Rin mendesah. Len tertawa keras―dalam hati.

"Yaah, Yuuma! Ya udah deh, ga papa. Hati-hati jalannya ya!" sahut Rin kecewa. Yuuma hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang masih kekanakkan begitu―yang anehnya Yuuma menyukai tingkahnya.

"Kau juga, daah!" Yuuma melambaikan tangannya pada Yuuma. Rin balas melambai. Miku menghampiri Rin saat Yuuma pergi.

"Rin, pulang bareng yuk!" ajak Miku.

"Ay―" sebelum Rin selesai bicara, Len memotong.

"Maaf Hatsune, kami akan pergi membeli bahan makanan nanti, lalu akan ketoko buku untuk membeli Manga baru dan pergi makan okonomiyaki!" tolak Len dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Aku mau iku―" perkataan Miku terpotong.

"Rin akan dijemput Kakeknya alias Papaku nanti dipertigaan dekat sekolah ini."

Miku cemberut. Senpainya menolak apapun yang ia pinta. Meski itu dengan Rin. Uh, susah ya? Len mulai tidak menyukai anak berambut teal didepannya. Jujur saja, tingkahnya mirip Yuuma. Len tidak menyukai siapapun yang dekat-dekat dengan Rin. Cewek atau cowok, gak suka―ralat: ia malah lebih gak suka kalau ternyata cowok yang dekat-dekat dengan Rin. Contohnya seperti si Yuuma itu.

Tenang. Len bukan Yandere kok.

"Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan deh." Miku melambaikan tangan pada Rin dengan senyum―terpaksanya―manisnya.

"Ah, Miku―" Rin mau bicara sesuatu tapi Len menutup mulut Rin dengan tangan kanannya.

Miku berlalu. Miku tau, senpainya berbohong. Tapi mata Len hanya akan melihat kearah Rin, dan tidak akan pernah melihat kearahnya. Miku jadi kesal dengan Rin. Lihat saja, Miku akan membujuk Len apapun yang terjadi.

"Pa, kenapa Papa begitu sama Miku?" tanya Rin.

"Gak papa, kamu gak tau ya, dia suka sama Papa..." gumam Len.

"Memangnya kenapa kalo dia suka Papa? Gak boleh, ya?"

Aduh, anak ini! Kesel deh!

"Bukan gitu, ya, pokoknya Papa gak mau deket-deket dia."

"Tapi Pa―"

"Rin, Papa ngerasain firasat buruk tentang dia. Jangan terlalu deket sama dia."

Rin hanya menatap Papanya dengan tidak percaya. Tapi, ia sudah kapok melanggar perkataan orang tua. Ia memutuskan untuk menjadi teman biasa bersama Miku.

* * *

.

Yah, sekarang bulan Februari dan sedang mengalami musim dingin. Rin mengeratkan syal merahnya. Tanggal 10. 4 hari lagi valentine. Rin tau hal ini dari teman-temannya. Yang ia tau, pada tanggal itu banyak cewek-cewek yang memberi honmei choco kecowok yang disukai atau memberikan giri choco pada teman, sahabat, atau keluarga. Rin diajak pesta valentine bersama teman-teman perempuannya tapi ia menolak. Ia ingin merayakan valentine bersama Papanya.

"Papa, 4 hari lagi Valentine, kan?" tanya Rin.

Omaygadh, sejak kapan anaknya tau tentang Valentine? Dan kenapa dia nanya begitu? Apa dia mau beli cokelat buat orang yang dia suka? Atau lebih parah lagi, seperti membuat cokelat untuk orang yang dia suka? Atau ternyata Rin mau memberi honmei choco pada Yuuma? JAAAANGAAANNN!

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Len menyelidik.

"Aku mau buat cokelat Pa."

Ternyata dugaan Len benar. Len kuyu.

"Buat siapa?"

"Buat Papa, Yuuma, Mikuo-senpai, sama Luki-senpai."

"Kamu mau buat honmei choco atau giri choco?"

"Giri choco, Pa."

"Buat semuanya?"

"Iya."

Len menghela nafas. Ada lega bercampur kecewa disitu. Lega karena Rin hanya memberi giri choco pada Yuuma, Mikuo dan Luki dan kecewa karena mengetahui bahwa Rin hanya memberinya giri cho― _Tunggu! Apa yang dia pikirkan? Dia kan, anakku! Mustahil kalau dia memberiku honmei choco! Len.. Kau sudah tidak waras, ya?_ , batin Len. Len mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Tapi, aku mau pesta valentine sama Papa." Rin berkata lagi.

Len mengedipkan matanya sekali lalu menoleh kearah Rin. Rin menatapnya dengan penuh harap dari mata azurenya yang besar dan jernih. Ia masih tidak percaya. Pesta? Bersama Len? Apa Len salah dengar? Tidak, tidak, ini hanya pesta valentine antara Papa dan anak! Ia melihat sedikit rona pink diwajah Rin.

"Pesta?" ulang Len. Rin mengangguk.

"Gak papa sih, kalo Papa gak mau..."

Len memeluk Rin dan mengangkatnya sambil berputar-putar sambil berputar-putar. Ia sangat senang. Anak kesayangannya ternyata tidak melupakannya. Len tertawa-tawa girang. Rin yang melihat Papanya tertawa ikut tertawa ambil memegang kedua pipi Papanya itu selagi berputar-putar. Len menurunkan Rin dan memeluknya lagi diatas salju yang putih.

"Makasih, Rin.." bisik Len. Rin hanya bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Papanya berterima kasih? Yah, setidaknya Rin jadi nyaman disamping Papanya. Rin hanya mengangguk tanpa mengerti apa-apa.

* * *

 _ **A/N : 2 Minggu baru update, maaf banget :3 /kok.. emotnya../**_

 _ **Mikan baru selesai UTS, jadinya baru sempet update. Lagian, baru megang laptop sekarang**_

 _ **Please type your review!**_

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter : Chapter 8. Pesta Valentine bersama Papa? (1)**_

 _ **Mind to Review, Favorite or Follow?**_


	8. Pesta Valentine bersama Papa? 1

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Vocaloid bukan punya saya  
Tapi ceritanya punya saya**_

 _ **WARNING : Typo(mungkin), aneh, abal, gaje, alurnya gak tentu(yang ini memang ada), dan lain-lain yang berlabel WARNING**_

 _ **Rated : T untuk beberapa chapter awal-awal, T+ untuk chapter kedepan**_

 _ **Genre : Family, Romance, sedikit Humor**_

 _ **Happy Reading Minna~**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _Pesta Valentine bersama Papa? (1)_

* * *

Tanggal 13 Februari, seluruh penjuru sekolah―yang perempuan tepatnya―sibuk membicarakan tentang valentine ditanggal 14 Februari besok. Mereka sibuk membicarakan akan memberi cokelat apa atau bagaimana hiasan yang bagus untuk cokelatnya.

"Papa, jangan lupa besok di Melody Resto jam 4 sore, ya!" Rin mengingatkan Papanya. Len mengangguk mantap.

"Mana mungkin Papa lupa! Tenang aja!" Len mengacungkan jempolnya dengan semangat. Rin tertawa.

Len harus menyiapkan kantong dari rumah untuk besok. Paling-paling lokernya akan jebol seperti biasa. Rin melihat Yuuma yang sedang berjalan dengan syal pinknya.

"Yuuma!" panggil Rin.

"Oh Rin! Ayo, kita kekelas bersama!" ajak Yuuma.

Len berdecak. Harusnya ini adalah pemandangan biasa yang telah ia lihat selama 9 tahun, entah kenapa dia malah tambah kesal.

"Papa, aku kekelas dulu, ya!" Rin menggenggam tangan kanan Yuuma―mereka biasa begitu dan mungkin karena efek kedinginan. Rin dan Yuuma meninggalkan Len sambil bergenggaman tangan.

"Huh, kayanya misahin mereka gak mungkin, ya?"

* * *

Keesokkan harinya―14 Februari. Len dan Rin memasuki gerbang sekolah. Segerombolan perempuan mendekati Len―dalam pikiran Len mereka menggeroyoknya dengan sadis. Dia tau dia ganteng/puih/, tapi plis jangan kayak gini caranya. Ada Rin disini. Nanti kalo dia jatuh kedorong-dorong gimana?

"Len-kun! Len-kun!"

"Len-senpaaaaiii~~"

"LEN-SAMA! LEN-SAMA! LIHAT AKU! KYAA, LEN~ ADUH!"

"Len-kyuuun~~" Oke, siapa yang ngomong begitu?

"Eh, eh, tunggu sebentar, bisa aku menuju kelasku dulu. Lagipula ada anak―aduh! Jangan injak sepatuku..."

"Len-kun, tolong terima cokelatku!"

"Ah! Hey, siapa yang menjambak rambutku? Aku juga ingin memberi cokelat pada Len-senpai!"

Seseorang tanpa sengaja mendorong Rin hingga terjatuh.

"Aww!" pekik Rin. Ia terjatuh dan kakinya terinjak orang. Ia kembali meringis dan sedikit berteriak tertahan.

"RIN!" pekik Len histeris. Ia berjongkok memeriksa keadaan Rin. "Kau gak papa?"

"Iya, Pa.." Rin sedikit meringis.

"AKU MINTA MAAF TAPI BERSIKAPLAH LEBIH SOPAN!" teriak Len. Tidak peduli kalau ia dibenci. Len menaikkan Rin kepunggungnya ala _piggyback ride_. Semua yang mengerubungi Len hening dan otomatis membuka jalan.

"Wah, perhatian ya, aku makin suka, deh~"

"Iya keren, ya."

Bukannya komentar negatif malah komentar positif yang Len terima. Cewek-cewek itu pun akan makin lengket padanya.

Rin meringis dibahu Len. Dia bersumpah dia melihat Miku jauh disana menatapnya dengan tatapan benci sambil memegang kotak cokelat berwarna pink.

* * *

Len menurunkan Rin didepan lokernya.

"Papa, makasih ya.." Rin menepuk-nepuk roknya yang sedikit kotor. Len hanya tersenyum. Ia membuka lokernya.

Sruk sruk brakk syuut brukk―Setumpukkan barang berjatuhan keluar dari loker Len. Mulai dari cokelat, buket bunga, surat, hadiah, bahkan ada boneka.

"Oh ya ampun, bagaimana aku membawa ini semua...?" gumam Len. Rin hanya cekikikkan.

"Pa, aku boleh meminta beberapa barang ini, kan?" tanya Rin. Len hanya tersenyum.

"Setiap tahun memang begitu, kan?"

"Whoaa Len, seperti biasa, banjir hadiah, ya?" Luki datang bersama Mikuo.

"Kau dapat berapa Mikuo, Luki?" tanya Len.

"10.." jawab Luki sambil mengangkat plastik yang isinya cokelat.

"Aku 15." Mikuo menepuk-nepuk tas hitam yang ia pegang. "Kau berapa Len?"

"Entah..." Len memandangi hadiah yang kini berceceran. ".. Aku tidak bisa menghitungnya."

"Aku boleh bagi cokelatmu, ya?" tanya Luki.

"Yeah, ambil saja. Lebih dari satu juga boleh. Kayaknya kantong yang sudah kubawa gak bakal muat menampung ini semua ya?"

Len mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia pusing. Sebentar lagi ia bakal ulangan dan lulus dari SMA. Nanti gimana nasib Rin saat dia gak ada? Satu-satunya harapan sih bergantung pada Yuuma tapi, kan...

.

.

Pulang sekolah. Rin berangkat duluan karena harus menyiapkan 'sesuatu' untuk pestanya nanti bersama Papanya. Len mengambil sepatu dan menggantinya. Saat itu, Miku menghampirinya.

"Senpai..." panggil Miku. Len menoleh sekilas kearah Miku lalu melanjutkan mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Apa?" tanya Len. Miku menyerahkan sebungkusan cokelat pada Len.

"Ini untuk Kagamine-senpai.." kata Miku dengan wajah yang memerah. Len memutar matanya.

"Maaf aku menolak." Len berdiri setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Kau menerima banyak hadiah yang berat tapi menolak cokelatku yang kecil ini?"

"Jika aku menerima cokelatmu berarti aku cuma memperberat bawaanku, kan?"

"Kalau menolak, senpai tidak akan bisa pergi ke Melody Resto bersama Rin." Miku berjalan melewati Len dan mengunci pintu keluar. Len membulatkan matanya. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu dan mencoba membukanya paksa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA! AKU HARUS MENEMUI RIN!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menemani senpai ke Melody Resto!" sahut Miku cepat.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Len geram. Ia kesal.

"Karena senpai menolak cokelatku, kenapa senpai tidak menerima tawaran itu sebagai gantinya? Aku akan menemani senpai menuju Melody Resto dengan syarat senpai harus diam saja terhadap apa yang aku lakukan pada senpai!" Miku tersenyum genit.

Len bergidik. Ia mulai berfikir yang macam-macam. Jujur, ia makin benci dengan anak ini. Dia lebih mengesalkan dari Yuuma! Mengingat ia adalah sepupu dari Mikuo dan Luki membuatnya tidak bisa menampar perempuan ini dan merebut kuncinya.

"Atau senpai lebih memilih untuk terkunci disini dan berkhianat pada janji Rin?"

Len terdiam. Dia kesal sekali. Benci. Marah. Bukan karena dirinya. Tapi karena niat jahat Miku pada Rin. Len tidak ingin membuat Rin sakit hati.

"Terserah kau saja.."

Miku tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan.

.

Sementara diluar ruangan, seseorang diam-diam memotret Len dan Miku. Terus memotret dan menguping lalu menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

* * *

"Len-senpai~~" Miku memeluk lengan Len dengan mesra dan dia mendempet-dempetkan tubuhnya pada Len. Len mengerang dalam hati.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu. Kau tampan dan manis!" Miku menyandarkan kepalanya kelengan Len.

"Ah, lepaskan!" kata Len tertahan. Namun pegangan Miku sangat kuat. Miku menatap Len dengan manis dan juga licik.

"Len-senpai? Bukannya kau berjanji tidak akan protes dengan apapun yang kulakukan padamu?"

Orang-orang menatap mereka sebagai pasangan yang serasi. Len merasa sangat risih. Dalam hatinya ia menggerutu.

.

Rin melirik jam yang melekat didinding restoran. 16.20.

"Papa kemana, huh?" gerutu Rin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak membawa siapa-siapa dan jangan terlambat.. Kenapa dia terlambat?"

Rin menatap sekotak sedang cokelat dengan kotak berwarna oranye yang ia buat sendiri. Dikotak itu ia membuat wajah ia dengan ayahnya dengan spidol. Gambaran Rin masih seperti anak kecil. Ya, ia sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam bidang menggambar. Tapi Papanya cukup suka dengan hobi menggambar. Jadi Rin pikir Papanya mungkin akan tambah senang jika dia menggambar untuk Papanya. Tidak disangka, ternyata malah hancur hasilnya. Rin tidak menjamin kalau rasa coklatnya enak. Waktu ia mencobanya, rasanya terlalu manis dan terasa sedikit rasa pahitnya. Tapi saat ia berkonsultasi dengan IA, kata IA itu memang rasa cokelat lalu katanya Rin kebanyakan menambahkan gula dan terlalu banyak menggunakan susunya. Rin memakai dress berwarna putih ditumpuk cardigan pendek berwarna oranye dengan gambar jeruk didada kirinya. Ia juga memakai selop berwarna oranye dan tas kecilnya yang berwarna oranye dan gantungan jeruk tergantung disetiap resletingnya.

"Rin." Panggil wanita yang suaranya familiar bagi Rin. Rin menoleh. Alisnya berkerut dan keringat mengalir dari dahinya.

Kenapa Miku bisa ada disini...?

* * *

 _ **A/N : Maaf baru diupdate hari Rabunya. Mumpung libur, makanya buru-buru diupdate. Sekalian ngerjain tugas, haha.**_

 _ **Untuk update kedepannya, jangan lupa direview, ya! *plakk***_

 _ **Oh ya, berhubung hari ini Tahun Baru Islam, SELAMAT TAHUN BARU ISLAM BAGI YANG MUSLIM!**_

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter : Chapter 9.**_ _ **Pesta Valentine bersama Papa? (2)**_

 _ **Mind to Review, Favorite or Follow?**_


	9. Pesta Valentine bersama Papa? 2

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Vocaloid bukan punya saya  
Tapi ceritanya punya saya**_

 _ **WARNING : Typo(mungkin), aneh, abal, gaje, alurnya gak tentu(yang ini memang ada), dan lain-lain yang berlabel WARNING**_

 _ **Rated : T untuk beberapa chapter awal-awal, T+ untuk chapter kedepan**_

 _ **Genre : Family, Romance, sedikit Humor**_

 _ **Happy Reading Minna~**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _Pesta Valentine bersama Papa? (2)_

* * *

Rin masih terpaku sambil meremas bungkusan oranye ditangannya.

Miku datang. Memeluk lengan seseorang dengan sangat erat. Dan seseorang itu Papanya. Papanya mengerut kesal. Miku tersenyum manis juga licik. Menandakan akan ada berita buruk yang masuk ketelinga Rin. Kenapa Miku bisa bersama Papanya?

"Hei Rin, menunggu lama?" tanya Miku. Rin masih terpaku.

"Maaf lama, pulang sekolah tadi aku menembak Kagamine-senpai dan dia menerimaku. Maaf ya, kalau lama. Tapi katanya dia juga ingin aku ikut dalam pesta Valentine kalian~" kata Miku.

Rin terbelalak. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin menangis. Ia kesal pada Papanya. Kenapa Papanya membawa orang lain dan telat? Len membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Miku kesal.

"HEH! HATSUNE! AKU MEMANG MEMBIARKANMU MELAKUKAN IDE KONYOLMU ITU TAPI JANGAN BERBICARA YANG MACAM-MACAM DAN KALAU KAU SAMPAI MEMBUAT RIN MENANGIS, HABIS KAU!" teriak Len. Semua yang direstoran menatap kemeja Rin.

Rin kembali membulatkan matanya. Bulir-bulir air mata turun dari matanya. Ia menangis. Wajahnya memerah karena menangis. Alisnya mengerut sedih. Papanya pacaran dengan Miku? Kenapa? Rin tidak menginginkan Miku sebagai Mamanya...

"Ada apa Rin-chan? Kenapa kau menangis? Sini biar Mama peluk! Kau selalu menginginkan Mama, kan?" tidak peduli apa yang Len katakan, Miku malah memanas-manasi Rin. Rin masih menatap Len dan Miku tidak percaya dengan air mata yang turun dari kedua matanya.

"HATSUNE HENTIKAN!" Len mencoba membungkam mulut Miku.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak yakin dengan Mamamu sendiri? Ayo peluk calon Mamamu ini!" Miku merentangkan tangannya.

Rin berdiri. Ia berjalan melewati Papanya. Menatapnya sebentar saat dihadapannya. Lalu berjalan pulang. Len menatap Rin dari belakang dengan tidak percaya. Miku telah mengucapkan fitnah yang membuat Rin sakit hati. Len melihat cokelat dengan kotak berwarna oranye dengan sebuah gambar yang tidak bisa disebut bagus dikertas oranye itu tergeletak diatas meja.

Plak! Tak tahan, Len menampar Miku. Ini memang tidak seharusnya. Tapi Len sudah sangat kesal. Pipi Miku memerah karena ditampar Len. Miku menatap Len dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sial.. Kau.." Mata Len berkaca-kaca. Hampir menangis hanya saja ia tahan.

"Len-senpai..." lirih Miku.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN SOK AKRAB BEGITU!" Len berteriak didepan wajah Miku. Len tak dapat menahannya. Bulir air mata pertamanya turun dari mata kirinya.

"Kagam―"

"JANGAN PERNAH SEBUT NAMAKU LAGI! SEKALIPUN KAU MENYEBUTNYA DALAM HATIMU PUN TIDAK BOLEEEH!" teriak Len lagi. Kini Len menangis. Rin pasti sangat sakit hati.

Mata Miku berkaca-kaca. Len meninggalkan Miku di Melody Resto dengan sedikit menabrak bahu kanan Miku. Miku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia berdiri mematung. Kini semua yang ada diruangan restoran menatapnya. Miku meneteskan air matanya.

Memikirkan Len dalam hati saja sudah tidak boleh, apalagi menyebut namanya. Len pasti sangat membencinya...

Sekali lagi, ia gagal untuk meraih hati senpai yang ia cintai itu.

* * *

14 Februari, malam hari.

Len melangkahkan kakinya menuju depan pintu kamar Rin. Ia memutar kenop pintunya. Terkunci.

Tok Tok Tok! Len memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Rin.

"Ya..?" isak Rin. "Si-sia..pa?"

Len jadi tidak enak untuk membuka mulutnya. Kalau ia mengaku ia 'Len', Rin pasti tidak akan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ini.. Papa..." lirih Len.

Rin tidak menjawab dan suara isak tangisnya masih terdengar.

"Rin..?" panggil Len lagi. Rin tidak menyahut.

"Ayo keluar, kita makan malam.." ajak Len lagi. Rin tetap diam.

Len berfikir. Kalau tidak salah, ia memiliki kunci duplikat kamar ini. Len pun pergi menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci itu. Rin mengintip sedikit lewat celah pintu. Ia pikir Papanya sudah pergi. Rin kembali menutup pintu kamarnya rapat, menguncinya dan melepas kembali kuncinya. Kesalahan besar Rin, kau seharusnya tidak mencopot kunci dari kenopnya.

Len datang kembali bersama dengan kunci dan nampan berisi makanan. Pelan-pelan ia berjalan kedepan pintu kamar Rin. Ia menempelkan telinganya kepintu. Tidak ada suara. Sepertinya Rin kelelahan dan tertidur. Len tersenyum dan meletakkan nampan dibawah. Ia merogoh saku celana pendeknya dan membuka kunci perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

Klek. Kunci terbuka perlahan. Len bersorak girang―dalam hati. Ia memutar kenop dan pintu terbuka. Len kembali mengangkat nampan berisi makanan dan memasukki kamar Rin. Len mendapati Rin mengumpat dibalik selimut putihnya. Sepertinya Rin memang tidak mendengar suara apapun. Len tersenyum. Ia menaruh nampan dimeja belajar Rin lalu menepuk bahu Rin pelan.

"Hei."

Rin menyibak selimutnya cepat. Kaget. Bayangin aja, lagi ngumpet dibalik selimut sambil nangis, gak denger suara apa-apa tiba-tiba ada orang muncul menepuk bahu padahal pintu kamarnya tadi udah dikunci.

"Kenapa.. hik.. bisa disini?" tanya Rin masih sesenggukan.

"Makan dulu. Mau Papa suapin?" Len tidak menggubris pertanyaan Rin.

Rin berdecak lalu turun dari kasur, bergegas keluar. Tapi Len bertindak lebih cepat. Ia menahan pintu kamar Rin dengan tangan kanannya.

"Makan." Len berkata lagi.

"Gak mau!" Rin berusaha membuka pintu. Tapi kekuatan Len lebih besar.

"Kamu marah sama Papa?" tanya Len.

Rin diam sambil tetap mencoba menarik kenop pintu. Gak peduli meski kenopnya harus rusak atau patah atau hancur, yang penting dia bisa keluar dari sini.

Tidak tega, Len melepaskan tangannya yang menahan pintu.

"Sana! Papa pergi aja sama Miku!" Rin berteriak keras lalu pergi keluar dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

Kini tinggal Len sendiri didalam kamar Rin bersama dengan nampan makanan yang tadi ia bawa. Len menghela nafas berat. Dalam hati ia sungguh menyesal karena tadi siang ia bukannya langsung pulang malah main. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

15 Februari pagi, Rin berangkat sangat pagi. Ada Yuuma. Yuuma menjemputnya. Sebenarnya Len diajak sama Yuuma. Tapi Rin buru-buru memotong.

"Gak usah Yum, Papaku baru bangun.." katanya sambil mendorong-dorong bahu Yuuma. Yuuma yang melihat tingkah aneh Rin hanya menuruti saja kata-kata Rin.

Len meringis. Salahnya juga baru bangun. Yuuma dan Rin pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

.

Istirahatnya, Len memakan bento bersama Mikuo dan Luki, hanya saja Luki cuma makan roti melon. Selesainya, Luki bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana, Luk?" tanya Mikuo.

"Cuma ketoilet. Tapi agak lama."

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Len.

"Kau pikir ketoilet itu mau ngapain?"

Len hanya nyengir dengan menyakitkan. Mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin dan tadi pagi membuatnya tidak bisa tertawa dengan ikhlas. Mikuo mempuk-puk bahu Len.

"Sabar ya, mungkin Rin bukan jodohmu..." kata Mikuo.

"Dia anakku, bego!"

"Sudah ya..." Luki hanya terkikik sebentar lalu menuju keluar kelas.

Len hanya memandangi punggung Luki sampai sosoknya hilang lalu kembali melanjutkan makan bento bersama Mikuo yang terus memanas-manasi dirinya agar meminta maaf.

* * *

Suasana kantin yang ramai dengan banyak anak-anak yang nongkrong dan makan disana. Disana Rin duduk bersama seseorang. Rin diajak seseorang kekantin. Tenang saja, dia gak jajan kok. Setelah bel masuk berbunyi, Rin masuk kelas dengan wajah yang murung dan tatapan yang kosong. Seperti menyesali sesuatu yang kelihatannya begitu penting. Yuuma menepuk bahu Rin.

"Rin, ada apa? Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya Yuuma khawatir.

"Yum.." panggil Rin menatap wajah Yuuma dengan wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. "Nanti aku kerumahmu, ya? Aku mau cerita..."

Yuuma mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Boleh saja. Tapi kau kenapa?"

"Yum.." panggil Rin lagi. "..Aku sudah salah faham..."

Yuuma hanya menatap wajah sahabatnya itu dengan penasaran dan akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

* * *

"Hee, Rin gak pulang ya?" gumam Len sambil tidur-tiduran disofa dan nonton tv. "Cih, paling main sama si YumYumYummyYuuma itu!"

Julukan yang Len berikan untuk Yuuma―YumYumYummyYuuma. Ia membuatnya untuk gerutuannya ketika kesal melihat Rin bersama Yuuma. Memang aneh, tapi biarlah..

"Ah, dia kan masih marah pada Len Kagamine yang ganteng ini... Wajar sih. Padahal simpel, aku cuma perlu bilang 'Rin, Papa minta maaf soal Valentine waktu itu..'. Tapi kenapa rasanya canggung begini?" Len menggerutu―sambil memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Lagian, kenapa aku terlalu tampan? Kalo aku diciptakan sedikit lebih jelek, pasti Miku gak bakal naksir sama diriku yang ganteng ini dan hubunganku dengan Rin bakal baik-baik aja... Ah, siaal.. Harusnya aku sedikit lebih jeleeekk." Len mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Len memakan beberapa camilan yang dihidangkan dimeja sambil tetap menonton tv. Dalam hatinya ia berharap semoga Rin pulang cepat.

.

Jam setengah 6, Rin baru pulang.

"Tadaima."

"Ah, kau sudah pulang? Papa khawatir sekali! Kau dari mana? Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?"

"Cuma kerumah Yuuma kok, Pa." Rin menjawab dingin.

Len tersenyum getir. Biar Rin dingin begini, setidaknya Rin mau menyahut perkataannya.

"Udah ya, aku mau mandi habis itu langsung tidur." Rin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya melewati Len.

Len ingin bertanya, apa Rin tidak makan malam? Tapi, jawabannya sudah jelas ketebak. Len memilih diam daripada membuat Rin semakin badmood. Len menghela nafas berat dan memikirkan strategi untuk meminta maaf.

.

Jam 8 malam, Len melewati kamar Rin. Ia mendengar suara isak tangis dari kamar Rin yang sedikit terbuka. Len mengintip. Rin sedang menangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk boneka jeruk raksasa miliknya.

"Hiks..." Rin terisak. Len hendak masuk tapi ia langsung sadar sekarang bukan saatnya. Len mengurungkan niatnya untuk menenangkan Rin.

"Uuhh... Hik.." Rin masih sesenggukan. Len iba melihatnya. Setiap Rin menangis, Len pasti datang untuk menenangkan Rin. Tapi kali ini, entah kenapa Len tidak berani untuk masuk. Rin pasti sangat sakit hati padanya.

"...Hik.. Guu.." Rin kelihatannya mulai menghentikan tangisnya karena lelah. Ia masih membenamkan wajahnya pada boneka jeruk raksasanya. Terkadang Len melihat tubuh Rin yang bergetar―ternyata masih sesenggukan.

"..." keheningan terjadi dikamar Rin. Rin mulai tenang dan bernafas dengan teratur. Ia tengkurap dengan wajah yang ditenggelamkan keboneka jeruknya. Kelihatannya Rin tertidur. Terkadang, tubuhnya sesekali sesenggukan sendiri. Len menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis.

Ia masuk kedalam kamar dan menghampiri Rin. Rin tampaknya tidak menyadari hal itu. Tidurnya sangat pulas. Pasti dia sangat capek, habis sekolah langsung main dan nangis. Len mengangkat tubuh Rin ala pengantin baru. Wajah Rin yang sembab karena habis menangis terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Len yang gemas mengecup pipi Rin lembut dan menatap wajah anaknya itu. Rin memejamkan matanya seakan tidak menyadari apa-apa. Rin mendengkur pelan dengan suara yang juga manis. Len tersenyum tipis lalu membaringkan tubuh Rin diatas ranjang single bednya dan menyelimuti Rin dengan selimut berwarna kuning pucat bergambar jeruk. Rin hanya tersenyum tipis. Mungkin mimpi indah, tapi entahlah. Len melepas pita kelinci putih milik Rin dan meletakkannya diatas meja belajar Rin. Setelahnya, Len menatap Rin sebentar sebelum ia membelai lembut rambut Rin dan mengecup keningnya.

"Selamat tidur, Rin..." Len berjalan keluar kamar sambil mematikan lampu ruangan dan menghidupkan lampu tidur dengan cahaya keoranye-oranyean.

Pintu tertutup dan keheningan melanda dikamar Rin. Rin mengerutkan alisnya sambil tetap memejamkan matanya. Terjadi sesuatu didalam mimpinya.

"..Pa..Pa..." panggil Rin dalam tidur lelapnya. Kemudian, Rin kembali tertidur.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Aaahh! Chap ini abal ya? TTwTT_**

 ** _Update Chap 9 sekalian nyari tugas IPS. Haha. /gananya_**

 ** _Persetan dengan IPS! IPS bikin ngantuk, apalagi sejarah-sejarahnya, tanggal-tanggal perang, inilah, itulah, bleh.. /curhat_**

 ** _. . . ._**

 ** _OK~! I need your Review!_**

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter : Chapter 10. Katanya Yuuma―1 kalimat 2 kata 13 huruf―_**

 ** _Mind to Review, Favorite or Follow?_**


	10. Katanya Yuuma―1 kalimat 2 kata 13 huruf―

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Vocaloid bukan punya saya  
Tapi ceritanya punya saya**_

 _ **WARNING : Typo(mungkin), aneh, abal, gaje, alurnya gak tentu(yang ini memang ada), dan lain-lain yang berlabel WARNING**_

 _ **Rated : T untuk beberapa chapter awal-awal, T+ untuk chapter kedepan**_

 _ **Genre : Family, Romance, sedikit Humor**_

 _ **Happy Reading Minna~**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _Katanya Yuuma―1 kalimat 2 kata 13 huruf―_

* * *

Menjelang ujian, Len masih belum meminta maaf pada Rin. Rin juga diam saja. Hubungan mereka merenggang. Rin hanya bicara seperlunya. Dan saat Len ingin menjelaskannya, Rin selalu menghindar dengan alasan 'Aku sedang sibuk, Pa. Lain kali saja.', 'Aku mau main dulu, Pa.', dan lain-lain.

Len belajar dengan tidak tenang. Kadang Rin berangkat lebih pagi darinya dan berangkat bersama Yuuma. Sekalinya berangkat bareng, paling mereka diam-diaman atau Rin jalan dibelakang Len. Tapi hasil Try Outnya Len selalu memuaskan. Meski begitu, Mikuo dan Luki tetap cemas dengan Len yang selalu murung setiap harinya.

"Len, makanya sana gih, kau minta maaf!" Luki meninju bahu temannya. Len lemas.

"Sekarang sudah April, lho!" tambah Mikuo.

"Hhh.." Len hanya menghela nafas dan bersandar pada mejanya.

"Anak itu―Miku―memang aneh-aneh saja. Waktu itu ia pulang dan menangis kerumahku. Katanya kau menolak dan menamparnya..." Mikuo menghela nafas.

"Aku minta maaf..." kata Len. "Aku kelepasan.."

"Tidak, justru dia yang salah." Luki membantah omongan Len.

Kata-kata Luki tidak dapat menenangkan hati Len. Dia tetap gelisah. Setiap istirahat, Rin tidak pernah lagi kekelas Len. Mei nanti Len akan Ujian Nasional. Sedangkan sekarang sudah tanggal-tanggal akhir bulan April. Ah, Len memang pengecut. Hanya meminta maaf saja tidak berani. Kau kan cowok, saat Rin menolak, harusnya kau menggunakan caranya yang sedikit agresif!

Len mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Menyebalkan sekali, kan? Dibenci oleh anak sendiri. Anak itu anak idamanmu, dia mengajakmu untuk pesta Valentine, dan kau datang bersama perempuan lain yang menggaet tanganmu dengan manja. Dan parahnya perempuan itu adalah perempuan yang Len benci. Itu sakit, pasti... Len tidak pernah menyukai seseorang. Hatinya berdegup sangat kencang. Memang gak mungkin kalau dia menyukai Rin, anaknya sendiri. Tapi kalau begitu, tolong jelaskan, kenapa Len merasa ada yang aneh dengan hatinya? Kenapa dia malu kalau hanya harus meminta maaf pada Rin sebagai seorang Papa yang bersalah. Wajah Len memanas. Dia bingung. Bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Baiklah..." Len angkat bicara.

Mikuo dan Luki menatap si rambut honeyblonde dengan penasaran.

"Aku janji akan minta maaf pada acara kelulusan.."

Mikuo sweatdrop. Itu cukup lama. Tapi, ah sudahlah. Yang penting sahabat keras kepalanya itu berani untuk meminta maaf...

"Yuuma, pulang sekolah nanti kita makan mochi, yuk!"

Suara yang Len kenal. Dari jendela, ia melihat kearah luar lapangan. Yuuma dan Rin. Sedang jalan berdua. Yuuma mengangguk setuju dan Rin tersenyum senang. Mereka menuju taman. Len bangkit dari kursinya dan berniat untuk menguntit Yuuma dan Rin.

"Mau kemana kau Len?" tanya Luki.

"Ketaman."

"Tumben, ngapain?'

Len tidak menjawab dan segera menuju taman. Luki hanya meghela nafas.

* * *

Yuuma dan Rin duduk dibangku taman. Len menguping dari balik semak-semak.

"Rin, kau gak kekelas Papamu?" tanya Yuuma. Bagus Yuuma! Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sedari dulu Len inginkan!

Rin diam. "Sebenarnya aku ingin kesana... Tapi, nanti Miku pasti mengikutiku lagi.."

Len tersentak.

"Pergi diam-diam saja. Lagian, Hatsune-san sebegitu ngebetnya pengen jadi pacar Papamu, ya?" oceh Yuuma.

Rin tersenyum tipis. "Entah. Aku gak tau. Yang jelas, dulu aku selalu pengen punya Mama. Tapi, begitu ngeliat Miku meluk-meluk lengan Papaku sok akrab gitu aku jadi kesal. Malah, sekarang aku berharap gak usah punya Mama selamanya..."

"Hm, kenapa begitu? Kan bagus kalo kamu punya Mama. Kamu bisa belajar masak, dan lain-lain. Kan suatu saat nanti kamu bakal punya suami dan berumah tangga. Kamu butuh Mama."

Len mengernyit. Kenapa Yuuma ngomong gitu? Dia ngomong kayak gitu karena dia pengen sosok Rin yang keibuan saat mereka menikah nanti? Nggak! Len gak bakal merestui Yuuma sebagai suami Rin.

"Entahlah. Aku gak suka ngelihat cewek-cewek centil ngedeketin Papa. Aku pengen terus bareng Papa. Jujur aja, aku kangen saat-saat dulu kita suka main bareng. Aku pengen meluk Papa lagi.."

Yuuma mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Rin menunduk sedih sambil meremas kemasan roti melonnya. Len terpaku. Jadi, Rin menjauhinya agar dia gak didekati Miku lagi? Pemikiran gadis kecilnya... sudah dewasa... Len diam. Seakan bukan Rin yang biasa dia lihat. Rin yang kekanakkan dan polos. Kemudian Len berpikir dan tersenyum tipis. Benar juga, Rin kan sudah kelas 9. Wajar saja kalau dia mulai berfikir dewasa dengan sendirinya. Sepolos-polosnya anak kecil, saat besar nanti dia pasti akan melakukan *piiiiip* saat besar nanti, pernyataan itu yang kira-kira sama dengan apa yang terjadi pada Rin.

―Tapi kau nggak perlu membandingkannya dengan hal Jahannam kayak begitu, kan?

"Oke, kamu pasti kangen kan sama Papamu?" tanya Yuuma.

Si Yuuma ini punya otak gak sih? Ya jelas lah! Pake ditanya segala.

"Iya. Banget."

"Gimana rasanya?"

Rin berfikir sejenak. "Aku jadi gak semangat belajar. Aku juga ngerasa kayaknya ada yang aneh sama aku. Aku udah gak seaktif waktu kecil dulu kalo sama Papa. Rasanya sedikit canggung..."

Len membulatkan matanya. Yang Rin rasakan sama seperti yang Len rasakan. Ini bukan perasaan antar seorang Papa dengan anaknya. Len memegang dada kirinya. Jantungnya berdegup-degup kencang. Apa ini?

"Yum, nanti jadi ya, makan mochinya?" Rin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yuuma mengangguk.

"Iya. Ng, Rin.. sekalian.. Aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu.." kata Yuuma blushing.

Tapi itu tak memberi efek apapun pada Rin. Tanpa ada firasat apapun, Rin mengangguk setuju. Len tersentak. Yuuma mau ngapain? Patut dicurigakan! Setelah kasus Miku, Len jadi mencurigai semua orang kecuali Rin dan 2 sohib sejatinya. Pulang nanti, Len memiliki rencana untuk menguntit Yuuma dan Rin lagi.

"Mau ajak Papamu?" tanya Yuuma.

"Gak usah, Yum. Aku kan lagi ngehindar dari Papa.."

Rin, meski kau ngehindar pun dia bakal nguntit kamu.

KRIIIINGGG! Bel masuk terdengar.

"Ah, udah bel! Ayo Rin, masuk!" Yuuma merangkul Rin.

YUUMA! WHAT DA―

Rin juga keliatannya cuek dan oke-oke aja. Len menatap mereka pergi menuju kelas mereka. Setelah aman, Len keluar dari persembunyian dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Sial, Oliver-sensei pasti akan memberinya konsekuensi karena terlambat masuk kelas...

"Yum." panggil Rin.

"Hng?" gumam Yuuma.

"Menurutmu, aku bisa maafan sama Papaku sebelum kelulusan gak?"

Yuuma menimbang-nimbang. "Bisa aja. Kalo salah satu dari kalian ada yang berusaha buat minta maaf."

"Begitu, ya?"

* * *

Pulang sekolah. Rin dan Yuuma berjalan menuju kedai mochi―Qmochi atau dibaca Kimochi. Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh! Itu kan bahasa Jepangnya perasaan! Kata pemiliknya, makan mochi disini itu membawa perasaan lembut dan kelezatan. Entahlah, gaje banget tuh yang ngejabarin pengertiannya. Mochi dengan beragam bentuk dan rasa ada disana.

Len menguntit mereka dengan jarak kurang lebih 10 meter. Orang-orang yang melihat Len di jalan mengira kalau Len adalah pedofil penguntit.

"Kau mau pesen mochi apa, Rin?" tanya Yuuma.

"Jeruk."

"Oke, aku bakal pesen rasa vanilla aja.."

Len duduk dimeja lain yang jaraknya 3 meja dibelakang Yuuma dan Rin. Ia memunggungi Yuuma dan Rin. Len mengenakan jubah putih ala hokage di Naruto/wut? Salah fandom, woi/ dan topi ala pemain kasino hitam. Suara mereka masih bisa didengar. Yuuma memesan makanan.

"Rin, hari ini biar aku traktir kamu." kata Yuuma.

"Hee, kenapa?" tanya Rin.

"Lagi pengen aja."

Rin manggut-manggut. Kemudian mereka mengobrol-ngobrol. Sekedar basa-basi. Len bisa mendengar suara tawa terpaksa dari Rin. Len menghela nafas. _Rin, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini hanya demi Papa? Kalo kamu enggak kuat, kamu boleh menyerah. Biar Miku mendekati Papa, asal kamu baik-baik saja..._ Len membatin.

"Rin, kau pernah main perang bantal?" tanya Yuuma.

"Pernah! Saat itu, aku main sama Papa! Seru banget! Kakek Leon juga ikut main bareng aku dan Papa. Dan waktu itu, Papa malah ngelitikkin aku. Lucu banget! Geli, pokoknya seru deh!" Rin bercerita.

"Ups..." katanya kemudian.

"Ah, maaf menanyakanmu tentang hal itu, aku gak bermaksud―" Yuuma berkata seakan mencegah Rin kembali bersedih.

"Nggak, Yuuma gak salah. Kamu kan gak tau..." Rin tersenyum terpaksa.

"Maafkan aku, Rin."

Rin menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang kan, kau gak salah."

"Ya ampun, Rin. Jangan menangis lagi. Sudah cukup kau setiap hari menangisi Papamu..." Yuuma sibuk menyeka air mata Rin yang jatuh.

Len terpaku. Jadi... Setiap hari Rin menangis dikamar karena merindukannya? Bukan karena kesal terhadapnya? Len jadi ingin menangis. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Uuh.. Rin, jangan menangis..."

Rin menangis? Len bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya Rin menderita 2 bulan akhir-akhir ini. Len mulai menitikkan air matanya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar.

"Hiks."

Suara sesenggukan Rin bisa terdengar oleh Len.

"Rin, coba dengar aku..." Yuuma mendekap Rin. Rin menatap Yuuma dengan wajahnya yang sembab.

"Dari dulu aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu, tapi aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya..." Pipi Yuuma memerah.

Rin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat wajah Yuuma mendekat kearah wajahnya. Jarak wajah mereka sekitar 5 senti. Hanya saja, Rin sama sekali tidak blushing. Hanya Yuuma yang pipinya memerah.

"Yuuma?" panggil Rin.

"Aku.." Yuuma menatap mata azure jernih Rin dalam. "...menyukaimu."

* * *

 _ **A/N : Nah, maksud dari '1 kalimat, 2 kata, 13 huruf' itu udah tau kan? OwO**_

 _ **Ya gitu.. /digaplok/**_

 _ **Maaf ya, updatenya jadi 2 minggu sekali, ada beberapa faktor yang bikin susah apdet ;A;**_

 _ **Udahan ya, makasih yang udah ngeripiu dichapter sebelumnya~**_

 _ **I NEED YOUR REVIEW~~**_

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter : Chapter 11. Sorry and... The Truth?**_

 _ **Mind to Review, Favorite or Follow?**_


	11. Sorry and The Truth?

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Vocaloid bukan punya saya  
Tapi ceritanya punya saya**_

 _ **WARNING : Typo(mungkin), aneh, abal, gaje, alurnya gak tentu(yang ini memang ada), dan lain-lain yang berlabel WARNING**_

 _ **Rated : T untuk beberapa chapter awal-awal, T+ untuk chapter kedepan**_

 _ **Genre : Family, Romance, sedikit Humor**_

 _ **Happy Reading Minna~**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _Sorry and... The Truth?_

* * *

"Aku... menyukaimu..."

WHAT THE―

Len menggebrak meja. SIAPA YANG NGEBOLEHIN YUUMA NEMBAK RIN TANPA SEIZINNYA? Tapi Yuuma dan Rin tidak menyadari Len yang menggebrak meja di 3 meja dibelakang mereka.

"Yu-Yuuma?"

"Aku suka kamu, Rin..." ulang Yuuma. Pipi Rin memerah.

"Kau menyatakan perasaanmu? Padaku?"

Yuuma mengangguk. "Iya, aku menyatakannya padamu, Rin.."

Rin diam. "Jadi?"

"Mau kan, kamu jadi pacarku?" tanya Yuuma.

Rin bingung. Dia kan sahabat Yuuma. Ada perasaan yang ganjil dihatinya. Selama ini ia memang berusaha menyukai Yuuma dan berusaha untuk melupakan perasaannya pada orang itu. Karena orang itu bukan yang seharusnya untuk dia..

"Tapi Yuuma, Mamamu―"

"Aku sudah bercerita padanya. Dan dia menyetujuinya."

Rin makin bingung. Ia berharap Papanya muncul dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia memakan mochinya.

"Aku... tidak tau..." jawab Rin asal.

"Aku memang suka Yuuma, tapi aku juga suka Mikuo-senpai.. Luki-senpai.. dan Papa... Aku juga suka Kaito-kun dan teman-teman yang lain, kalau ditanya siapa cowok yang kusukai, aku tidak tau..."

Yuuma diam. "Apa kau menolakku?"

Rin menggeleng.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku ingin jadi pacarnya Yuuma. Tapi, aku terlalu takut untuk berpacaran. Aku takut nanti persahabatan kita terputus..."

Yuuma menunduk. Kelihatan kecewa. Hanya saja, senyuman hangatnya menyambut Rin kembali dari wajah tampannya.

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa mengerti." Yuuma tersenyum lebar.

Rin ikut tersenyum. Lega karena Yuuma tidak apa-apa. Oh, ayolah Rin, tidak ada orang yang tidak apa-apa setelah mendapat penolakkan dari orang yang disukainya.

"Kalau kita sudah lebih dewasa sedikit, aku akan kembali memintamu jadi pacarku." Yuuma berucap pantang menyerah. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang disukainya itu.

Rin meraih tangan kanan Yuuma yang ada diatas meja. Yuuma penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Rin. Rin menggenggamnya erat dan mengusapkan tangan kanan Yuuma kepipi kirinya.

"Terima kasih ya, Yuuma..."

Kelas 12 selesai ujian kelulusan. Meski belum berbaikkan dengan Rin, Len masih sedikit lega mengetahui kalau Rin tidak membencinya. Nilainya berada diurutan paling atas dengan rata-rata 90. Kali ini Len memberanikan diri mengajak Rin bicara.

"Rin." Len memanggil Rin yang sedang menonton tv sambil makan jeruk.

"Ya, Pa?" sahut Rin.

"Besok ada upacara kelulusan. Kau datang, ya?"

Rin mengangguk.

"Kau boleh ajak Yuuma kalau kau mau."

Rin menggeleng.

"Aku gak mau ajak Yuuma."

Len mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Apa dia gak salah dengar?

"Aku mau ngeliat Papa lulus sekolah. Berdua aja. Sama Papa. Gak mau ada Yuuma."

Apa Rin sudah memaafkannya seiring waktu? Len bersorak girang dan menari-nari―dalam hati. Dia menahan seluruh perasaannya. Dia duduk disofa disamping Rin. Rin bergeser sedikit kekiri―membiarkan Papanya duduk disampingnya.

Rin terlihat cuek. Len memutuskan untuk diam saja. Dari pada membuat runyam suasana, lebih baik dia diam. Biasanya Rin sangat cerewet dan bertanya macam-macam. Mulai dari kepo, sampai yang bener-bener dia gak tau. Kalau Rin diam, ya udah, paling Rin cuma jawab sekenanya kalau ditanya macam-macam. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat buat minta maaf...

Len mengambil toples cemilan kue kering yang terhidang dimeja depan sofa. Ia membukanya dan memasukkannya satu-satu kemulutnya dan mengunyahnya lalu ditelan. Begitu terus hingga Rin bangkit dari sofa.

"Mau kemana?" mulut Len terbuka sendiri.

"Mau kekamar mandi." Rin berjalan tanpa melihat kewajah Papanya.

"Nanti balik lagi kan?"

Samar-samar terdengar Rin berteriak. "Iya!"

Makin hari Len merasa kalau Rin makin cantik. Bentuk tubuhnya mulai terben―oke, coret yang itu. Wajahnya manis dan pipinya yang sedikit tembem. Jari tangannya melentik. Kulitnya masih putih susu seperti dulu. Bibirnya mungil merah muda. Kakinya jenjang. Rin lulus dari SMP dan akan melanjutkan keSMA. Upacara kelulusan Rin adalah sehari setelah kelulusan Len. Intinya, besok lusa adalah hari kelulusan Rin.

"Padahal dulu... dia gadis kecilku yang polos..." gumam Len saat menyadari kalau Rin akan segera masuk SMA.

* * *

Upacara kelulusan dan pelepasan siswa murid..

"Kagamine Len." Nama Len dipanggil. Semua anak kelas 10, 11, dan 12 bertepuk tangan. Len naik keatas panggung, menerima ijazah dari kepala sekolah, membungkukkan badannya dan berbaris disamping Mikuo yang sudah dipanggil sebelum nama Len disebut.

"Hei, kita lulus." Mikuo berbisik.

Len hanya tersenyum getir. Tentu saja ia sedih. Ia akan berpisah dengan Mikuo dan Luki.

"Jangan nangis." Len mengejek. Mikuo terkekeh.

"Siapa juga?" Mata Mikuo berkaca-kaca.

"Rin ngeliatin kita lho."

Mikuo segera mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya―menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah. Rin duduk dikursi paling belakang. Ya, itu untuk orang-orang yang bukan bagian dari murid SMA. Misalnya untuk keluarga-keluarga, kerabat, atau sahabat siswa yang menjalani kelulusan.

"Kau sudah baikkan dengannya?" tanya Mikuo.

"Belum. Biar begitu, hubunganku sedikit mengerat kembali..." jawab Len.

Mikuo menggguk-angguk mengerti. Lalu menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Semoga berhasil yo, Len."

Len tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Setelah acara bubar, kembali pada Len dan Rin.

"Rin..." Len mendekap Rin. Rin menatap Papanya.

"Papa... Minta maaf.." kata Len dengan wajah yang merah. Rin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Waktu valentine lalu, kau pasti marah kan pada Papa..."

Rin menggeleng. "Aku yang harus minta maaf... Lagian aku gak marah kok sama Papa."

Len memiringkan kepalanya. "Terus kenapa?"

"Yah, aku emang sempat marah sama Papa. Aku gak suka kalo Papa pacaran sama Miku. Lagian gak tau kenapa, Miku keliatannya benci sama aku. Aku gak suka tangan Papa dipegang-pegang apalagi digenggam sama Miku..."

Len diam. Anaknya... cemburu..?

"Maaf. Miku memaksa Papa, dia mengunci Papa, dan dia―"

"Iya, cukup. Aku tau." Rin memotong. Apa?

"Aku tau, ini semua salah Miku... Maaf, aku menjauh dari Papa karena aku gak mau Miku ngedeketin Papa dan menggoda Papa lagi." Rin menjelaskan semuanya pada Len.

"Kau tau dari mana?"

"Luki-senpai." Rin tersenyum tertahan.

"Luki? Luki ngapain?"

.

 **Flashback ON**

15 Februari, istirahat. Luki masuk kekelas Rin dan menghampiri mejanya. Rin duduk berdua bersama Yuuma, memakan bento sambil menangis.

"Rin." Luki memanggil.

Rin buru-buru mengusap air matanya dengan cepat. "Oh! Luki-senpai!"

Luki menghela nafas.

"Ada urusan apa, ya?" tanya Rin dengan mata yang sembab. Mata dan pipinya memerah.

"Ikut aku." kata Luki menarik tangan Rin.

"Eh, tapi Yuuma―"

"Yuuma, kau tunggu disini, ya." Luki menatap Yuuma dan tersenyum.

Yuuma yang masih tidak mengerti situasi hanya melongo sambil memegang sumpit. Yang ia tau pasti, saat dia sedang makan bento, tiba-tiba Luki datang, memanggil nama Rin lalu menarik tangan Rin dan tersenyum padanya. Yuuma hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan tatapan kosong.

Luki mengajak Rin kekantin. Mereka duduk dimeja couple.

"Mau jajan?" tanya Luki. Rin menggeleng.

"Senpai lupa tentang kejadian waktu itu?" Rin balik bertanya.

Luki terkekeh.

"Lagian, aku punya bento." Rin kembali menyumpitkan bekal yang dia bawa masuk kemulutnya.

Luki menaruh sebuah amplop cokelat diatas meja bundar. Rin menatap amplop itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Rin.

"Kebenaran 14 Februari kemarin."

Rin menatap senpai yang ada dihadapannya. Apa maksudnya? Kebenaran 14 Februari kemarin? Rin mulai membuka amplop cokelat itu. Ia menemukan beberapa lembar foto Papanya bersama Miku dalam ruangan sekolah utama yang terkunci―tepatnya tempat loker. Banyak foto yang ia lihat. Fotonya saat Miku mengunci ruangan, fotonya saat Miku menyerahkan cokelat pada Papanya, fotonya saat Len marah pada Miku, foto saat Miku tersenyum jahat, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Ini.." Rin memegang foto-foto itu dengan tidak percaya. "...Papa?"

Luki mengangguk. "Ya. Kejadian yang sebenarnya bukan seperti yang Miku ceritakan kemarin. Len sedang mengikat sepatunya, lalu Miku datang memberinya coklat. Len menolak, Miku memaksanya. Len tetap bersikeras menolak coklat Miku lalu Miku mengancam Len dan mengunci pintunya. Ini yang Miku katakan―" Setelah itu, Luki merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah recorder mini.

Luki menekan tombol _Play previous audio_ atau tombol biru yang ada di recorder mini itu.

" _Kau menerima banyak hadiah yang berat tapi menolak cokelatku yang kecil ini?"_

" _Jika aku menerima cokelatmu berarti aku cuma memperberat bawaanku, kan?"_

" _Kalau menolak, senpai tidak akan bisa pergi ke Melody Resto bersama Rin."_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki lalu bunyi 'cklek' seperti sesuatu yang terkunci. Lalu suara langkah kaki yang berlari dan bunyi pintu yang digedor-gedor dengan keras.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan? CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA! AKU HARUS MENEMUI RIN!"_

" _Kalau begitu, aku akan menemani senpai ke Melody Resto!"_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Karena senpai menolak cokelatku, kenapa senpai tidak menerima tawaran itu sebagai gantinya? Aku akan menemani senpai menuju Melody Resto dengan syarat senpai harus diam saja terhadap apa yang aku lakukan pada senpai!"_

Hening.

" _Atau senpai lebih memilih untuk terkunci disini dan berkhianat pada janji Rin?"_

Keheningan kembali terjadi selama beberapa saat.

" _Terserah kau saja.."_

Dan yang terakhir, Rin mendengar suara Papanya pasrah. Rin membulatkan matanya.

"Jadi... Papa berusaha menghadapi banyak masalah untuk datang kepesta valentine bersamaku?" tanya Rin menyesal.

Luki mengangguk. "Ya, benar. Tapi ini juga salahnya. Kenapa dia gak langsung pulang dan segera menemuimu? Dia malah main-main dulu dikelas sampai waktunya tiba. Dia juga yang terakhir keluar dari sekolah setelah teman-temannya pulang. Siapa yang menyangka Miku masih disana menunggunya?"

"Kenapa, senpai tidak membantu Papa?"

Luki tersenyum simpul. "Biarlah dia jadi dewasa sedikit. Lagian, setidaknya Miku bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Len."

"Senpai sangat menyayangi Miku, ya?"

Luki menggaruk lehernya. "Tidak juga. Pasalnya, aku tidak menyukai anak itu. Kiyoteru, kakak Mamaku dan adik Papanya Mikuo mengadopsinya dan sikap Miku jadi sangat menyebalkan. Tapi, Mikuo kelihatannya sangat menyayanginya jadi, aku juga berusaha untuk menyayanginya. Tapi kurasa itu sulit.."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan minta maaf pada Papa sekarang!" Rin bangkit dari kursinya dan bergegas berlari. Luki menarik tangan Rin.

"Papamu itu keras kepala. Kau anaknya juga pasti mengetahui hal itu." cegah Luki. "Biar dia yang minta maaf. Tetap tunggu dia minta maaf padamu meski sampai kiamat nanti."

"Kenapa?"

"Papamu juga harus bertindak sedikit lebih bijak."

 **Flashback OFF**

 **.**

Len terdiam.

"Rin, Papa sayang Rin..." Len memeluk Rin. "...sebagai anak Papa satu-satunya.."

Rin membalas pelukkan Len tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun.

Mikuo dan Luki memerhatikan dari jauh.

"Syukurlah, mereka sudah baikkan..." kata Mikuo lega. "Aku berharap sekarang aku ada diposisi Len.."

"Dasar, akhirnya dia bisa berlaku dewasa, ya, Mikuo..." gumam Luki diikuti anggukan dari Mikuo.

"Pa, mungkin gak, kalo kita terus hidup bersama?" tanya Rin. "Meskipun nanti Papa bakal menikah dengan orang lain, apa aku bisa terus bersama Papa?"

Len mengangguk.

"Meski nanti Papa bakal menikah, Rin bakal tetap jadi anak Papa yang paling Papa sayang..."

* * *

 _ **JADI GINI, SAYA UDAH BALIK**_

 _ **GAK TAU GIMANA TAPI TIBA TIBA SAYA TERHARU/?**_

 _ **UNTUK GUEST DENGAN NAMA GAKKASUKI TERIMA KASIH DENGAN KATA-KATAMU YANG MENURUT SAYA SANGAT INDAH ITU TELAH MEMBUKA MATA HATI SAYA UNTUK MELANJUTKAN FANFIC INI/?**_

 _ **Tiba tiba kangen ffn dan pas buka juga saya menemukan kejutan  
Maaf banget baru update setelah hampir dua tahun, yaallah jadi gak enak  
Saya juga gak tau kalo masih ada readers yang nunggu ff ini, bahkan saya gak yakin bakal ada yang inget, tapi saya bakal tetep bakal update mulai dari sekarang**_

 _ **MOHON MAAF SEKALI**_

 _ **MAAF JUGA KALO FF AKU PAPANYA MASIH PAKE BAHASA YANG AGAK GIMANA GITU INI FANFIK DARI DUA TAHUN YANG LALU  
JUJUR AJA FF INI UDAH SAMPE CHAP 18, DAN BELUM DILANJUT AMPE SEKARANG**_

 _ **Jangan kaget kalo beberapa bahasa atau penggunaan kata-katanya rada berubah di chap 18+**_

 _ **Terima kasih juga untuk readers yang lain, saya gak tau harus gimana ngungkapinnya, pokoknya saya bahagia~~~~ *tebar kembang***_

 _ **Berhubung musim ujian juga udah kelar, saya akan aktif lagi**_

 _ **SAYA JUGA AKTIF DI WATTPAD**_

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter : Chapter 12. Lets Get Married**_


End file.
